The Blind Profiler
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: Julietta "Juliet" Callaghan, little identical twin sister of Julianna "Jules" Callaghan is blind. But that didn't stop her from being one of the best profilers in the city. She has worked in SRU in Team One as their Audio Profiler for 3 years. She can read anyone except her crush, Michaelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti. What she doesn't know is that he grew a crush on her too.
1. Chapter 1

*Note this story will contain real episodes from the show but some will be out-of-order and others will be made up. And again this is made as a script. If you don't like it then don't read it. And one more thing. Excuse the misspellings, I'm dyslexic so some of the words may not make sence but I'm getting better at my literature and language. So now onto the story.*

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Julietta Callahan was in the Strategic Responce Unit's women's washroom for Team One. She was getting ready for the day by putting on her uniform. She just got done and she felt for her locker. She was staring blankly in the mirror even thou she can't see herself. She knows what she looks like because everyone from time to time mistakes her for her sister. That is she didn't wear her dark sunglasses. She sighed and clicked with her tongue for eco-location. She closed her double door locker and grabbed her walking stick and sunglasses and clicked again. She then left the room and started to use her walking stick as she walked to the briefing room. She then put on her glasses. When she arrived she felt for her seat and sat down. She then heard footsteps and a knock. She then knew who is was.

Julietta: Hello Spike.

He snapped his fingers in frustration.

Spike: Man. How do you do that?

Julietta: That's my secret.

They laughed as he sat down.

Spike: Hey its just me. You can take them off you know.

Julietta: I don't want to creep you out.

Spike: Its ok. Just trust me.

She nodded and he took off her sunglasses. He saw her blind brown eyes and smiled. He touched her cheek and she was surprise. It felt nice and warm and she reached for his face and leaned into it. They did this everyday like a routine. At first it was for her to identify him and the team but now its just a sign of their friendship. His heart raced as he stared at her. He had this emence crush on Julietta and it was eating him alive by not him telling her. But rules are rules. They can't date fellow team members. Same rules applied for Julietta. She couldn't tell him how she felt. All she can do is just do this everyday with him. She then heard more foot steps so she let go. He did too.

Greg Parker: Hey you two. What are you up to?

Spike: Nothing boss.

Julietta: Good morning boss.

Greg: Morning Juliet.

She smiled that he got the right twin. Then more footsteps were heard. She heard the voices of her twin and her secret boyfriend Sam Braddock.

Jules: Hey sister dear. I was looking for you.

Juliet: Not far enough. I can see that you found Sam instead.

Sam: Hey. It's not my fault. We looked for you and Winnie said that you were with Spike. So we thought that you were ok.

Then three more sets of footsteps came in.

Ed Lane: Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Had to drop off the kids this morning.

Juliet: Morning Ed. Morning Wordy. Morning Lou.

Wordy: Morning Jules.

Lou: Wrong twin Wordy.

Juliet: Its ok guys. I don't mind.

Wordy: Sorry Juliet. How is it that we've worked together for three years we still can't tell you two apart.

Ed: I know one way. The twin that is with Sam is Jules and the one that is Spike is Juliet. Since Spike is Ittalian think of them as the friendship version of Romeo and Juliet.

Everyone laughed.

Spike: Nice one Eddie.

Then we heard that familiar alarm and Winnie on the loudspeaker.

Winnie: Team 1 we have a hot call at the Toranto Local Bank. There is a robbery in progress and caller said there are gun men on the scene.

Greg: Team lets move out!

Then they left to get suited up and load up the van. Once that was done they went into the SUVs and Juliet was in the van with Wordy. They road to downtown where the bank was. Once they arrived they questioned the people and officers. One officer saw Spike helping Juliet out of the van. She had her walking stick and glasses on.

Officer: Sergent Parker? Why is there a blind woman here?

Greg: She is a part of this team.

Officer: How? She can't see.

Juliet: No. But she has good ears.

They turned and saw her right there.

Greg: Juliet why are you out of the van?

Juliet: Ed told me to. He need me to get a tape to him. I needed help getting out. I'm sorry for leaving my post boss.

Greg: Don't sweat it Juliet. I'm not mad ok?

Juliet: Ok. Anything you need boss?

Greg: Nope. Carry on. Spike keep an eye on her to make sure she is back in the van safe.

Spike: Not a problem.

Then they walked away with his arm on her waist guiding her to Ed.

Officer: Nice kid. Loyal.

Greg: Very. Never had a problem with her. Now what do you got?

Officer: 4 men came into the bank with machine guns and took the money from the desks and vault. After that he took the hostages in the vault and won't let them out until we let them leave unfollowed.

Greg: Alright. Team 1 what's your statis?

Everyone: In position boss.

Greg: Great.

He went inside the van where Juliet and Spike were.

Greg: How are we one survalience?

Juliet: Sound is at 100% boss.

Spike: Visual is a go sir.

They had access to the banks security cameras. It showed the men that were the subjects. They were walking around the bank main office and floor.

?: When are we getting out of here?

?: Don't know.

?: Just when the cops let us go.

?: Let me call.

So one of them picked up the phone and the call was sent straight to Greg.

Greg: Hello?

?: Yes. Who am I speaking with?

Greg: I'm Sergent Greg Parker with the Stritigeic Responce Unit. Who am I speaking with?

?: You know who this is. You know what I want to ask. I want a police SUV with no GPS or trackers. Freedom for me and my boys.

Greg: You know I can't do that.

?: Do it or every hostage here dies.

Spike: Boss we got Lou and Ed on scene with Jules and Sam.

Greg nodded.

Juliet: He sounds serious boss. I heard his body language and it is serious business man anger talking.

Then Jules called from her headset.

Jules: Hey boss I see moment with a cellphone.

Ed: Spike can you ID it.

Spike: I'm on it.

It took him a minute but he got it.

* * *

Later on after 2 hours they called again.

Spike: Boss we have officers inside.

Greg: Good.

Then he got the call.

Greg: Hello?

?: Where is my car?

Greg: Its on its way.

?: Good because I have another request.

Greg: What is it?

?: I want a weak officer to come with us.

Everyone was shocked.

Greg: What?

?: You heard me. I want an officer that can't fight back. If you don't i one minute a life will be lost.

Then he hung up.

Juliet: I'll go.

Greg and Spike: No!

Juliet: Boss I have to. I'm not as physically built like you and my sister. I have to do this. Its my job.

Wordy: Don't be stupid Juliet.

Lou: Don't.

Juliet: I have no choice.

Jules: No.

She got out of the van as Jules ran back down to the van. She made it to the door. She went inside and stood there.

?: Ah. They sent a pretty one.

?: Stop messing around. Check her.

So they did and took her vest off but left her glasses alone.

?: Lets go.

So they did and put her in the front seat of the SUV and put their money in the back. Then they took off into the street.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

_~Julietta's Pov~_

I stayed quiet as the subjects drove into traffic. I had no idea where we're going. I couldn't see or feel anything that felt familiar about our route that we took. We were driving so fast I lost track.

?: So officer. How does it feel to lose a case.

Me: You haven't won yet.

?: Please. We had everything planned out.

Then I felt a hot breath on my neck.

?: And we got a second prize as a bonus.

I began to feel rough fingers 'fingering' my zipper to my uniform. I began to breathe a little deeper.

?: Quit flirting with the hostage John. We need her to get us across the border.

John: Shut up Rick! You just blew my cover.

Rick: So what? Nothing is watching us. Right Toby.

Toby: Right bossman. What do we do with her after?

?: Maybe dump her in the desert.

Rick: Not a bad idea Roy.

John: After I'm done with her.

Rick: Maybe.

John: So beautiful. What do you think of this?

I couldn't answer him since I didn't know what was he talking about.

Toby: Hey he asked you a question.

Me: I don't know.

John: How can you not know? Have you ever been with a real man before?

Me: Not really. And I don't see one either.

I then felt a slap on my face. I was so hard it knocked off my glasses so I closed my eyes.

John: Look at me.

Me: No.

John: Look at me!

Rick: Shut up man. Look we have to stop for the night. Its getting dark and we need to refuel too.

It's night already? It felt like we were driving for about five hours not seven. We then stopped somewhere.

Rick: Toby get her some clothes to change into. We don't want anyone to get suspicous of her.

Toby: Right.

He opened the door and I heard it shut.

Roy: I never seen a cop so scared.

Me: I'm not scared. My face hurts that's all.

Roy: Then look at us in the eye.

Me: No.

Rick: Weirdo. When Toby comes back you go get us some food and meet us in the hotel room.

He must have nodded because I didn't hear a responce. After I while I heard the door open and close and again at the passanger side. I felt materal being thrown at me.

Rick: Put those on.

Me: Can you guys wait outside? I may be a hostage but I'm still a lady.

I waited for a moment.

Rick: Fine. You got five minutes.

John: So no funny stuff.

Then I heard three doors open and close. I felt they were still watching me so I began to unzip my uniform and took it off. I was in nothing but my bra and underwear and I felt something cold touch my neck. I reached for it and it was my birthday locket. Spike gave it to me on my first birthday that I had with SRU. It was so sweet. He said it was an Ittalian locket made out ofsteel and gold. I knew it must have costed him a lot but he told me not to worry about it. I then sighed. Oh Spike where are you? I then felt a small beeping coming from it. Like a tracking device. I then smiled at his genious work. Please find me soon. I then changed into the clothes those guys gave me and found my glasses.

* * *

_~Spike's Pov~_

Its been seven hours since they left and we still can't find them. I was worrying about Juliet. We could lose her. Its all my fault. I should have stopped her. I was hitting myself on the walls of the van when Ed and Lou came in and stopped me.

Lou: Spike stop it!

Me: I can't. Not while her being out there is my fault.

Ed: Its not your fault Spike. We tried to stop her but she was right. Her blindness is probably the only thing that would make her look vonerable enough to get close.

Me: We should have had that contained before they left with her.

I felt Lou pat my back.

Lou: Its ok man. We'll find her.

Ed: I know we will. Beleive it or not Juliet is a smart and strong girl. She'll be fine.

I then sighed.

Lou: If only we had a perfect shot to place a tracer.

That gave me an idea. I ran out the door to look for Jules.

Ed: Spike!

I ignored them and found Jules crying in Sam's arms.

Me: Jules I need to ask you something. Was Juliet wearing the locket I gave her?

Jules: What?

Me: Did she wear it today?

Jules: She never takes it off why?

Me: I think I may be able to find her.

I ran back to the truck and sat down to a computer. I typed in a special code that lets me track down Juliet's necklace.

Ed: What are you doing?

Me: Finding Juliet.

Lou: How? They stripped her down of her eqipment.

Me: Yes. SRU Equipment. But not Scarlatti Equipment.

Then the boss came in.

Boss: Spike what are you doing.

Me: Just watch.

Then I hit the last command button and the computer transmetted a location that was 3 hours from our location. It was a hotel called Icicle Plaza.

Boss: What's there?

Me: Juliet.

Boss: How?

Me: Remember when we threw the twins a birthday party and I gave Juliet a locket?

Boss: Yeah why?

Me: It has a tracking device in it. I completly forgot about it until now.

Ed: Why would you have a tracking device on her?

Me: So I can help guide her if she needs me. Guys lets go!

Boss: You got it. Team 1 we have a lead you must board the vans and drive to the Icicle Plaza Hotel. Lets move!

Then we all began to moblize and drove in high gear to the hotel. We were all still in contact with each other through the com link.

Boss: They had seven hours so why haven't they crossed the border yet?

Jules: The road blocks maybe?

Ed: They must have drove for hours in circles.

Me: Guys Juliet has an metal map memorized in her head. If she went in circles for hours she might not know where she is.

Jules: Spike, how do you know that?

Me: She's my best friend. We tell each other practically everything.

Lou: And she would be proud that you didn't give up on her.

I smiled a little.

Sam: When we find these guys and if they've hurt her they are going to see an angry Team One.

Ed: Agreed.

Wordy: I second that.

* * *

After about an hour and a half we made it there. We got out of the SUVs and secured the perimeter. I found the van they took I looked threw the window and saw Juliet's uniform in the backseat.

Me: Boss they made her change her clothes so she is a suvilean.

Boss: Copy that. I'm going to the front desk.

Me: Copy that I'm on my way as well.

I ran as fast as I could with my weapon to the front desk inside. Boss, Jules, Ed, and Wordy were already there.

Boss: Excuse me ma'am? We're with SRU and we need to know if this woman came in with four guys.

I showed them a picture of Juliet from last week from my phone.

Desk Woman: Yes. She did with four other guys. She wore dark glasses and kept her head down. Until on of them took them off and threw them into the trash.

Me: Did she look hurt?

Desk Woman: She looked like she had a big slap on the face and that's about it? What's going on? Are they criminals?

Ed: The guys she came with are. She was taken hostage 7 and a half hours ago. What room?

Desk Woman: 1259.

Me: Thanks. We then rush up the stair well in formation while Lou monitored from the truck.

* * *

_~Julietta's Pov~_

I was inside the bedroom locked inside with no way out. I would try the window but I didnt know if there was a balcony. So I stayed put while being tied up on the bed. John took away my glasses so I had my eyes shut again. I then heard the door open and close. I felt the bed sink and arms around me . Then a hot breath breathed onto my ear.

John: Miss me beautiful.

Me: No.

John: Come on look at me.

Me: No.

John: Look at me! Tell me I'm handsome.

Me: No.

Then I recived another slap.

John: Look at me!

He slapped me so hand it made me fall down to my back. Since I was in a dress my legs were easily seporate. I couldn't fight back since my hands we tied and now they were tied to the bed frame.

John: Now open those eyes. I want to see them.

He began to feel and touch me.

Me: Never!

He growled and got off me for a moment. I heard ruffling coming from a bag and he came back onto the bed I felt a sharp metel tip on my torso I felt it slide down on the dress I wore and I heard a rip. I then knew what he was doing. But it stopped to my mid torso. I then felt the knife on my skin of my wrists. He began to press down and I screemed. Which made me open my eyes.

John: See. That wasn't so hard...what the heck?! What's up with your eyes?

Me: I'm blind dipstick.

John: That explains things. And made things even more interesting.

I then felt him explore my body and his crusty lips touch my chest and I whinned. Then I heard a knock on the door from the front door. I smiled at the voice.

Boss: Police! SRU open the door!

John then panicked and untied me from the post. I then felt him pick me up and heard the creaking of an old door and he dropped me through it. He closed it and I heard something move. He was moving something to block the door. I tried to make as much noise as I could. I heard gunshots and shuffling of feet everywhere.

Boss: Alright guys she's got to be here. I want this whole hotel room turned upside down.

Me: Here! I'm in here!

Ed: No luck.

Spike: Wait did you hear that?

I smiled a little.

Me: Spike! I'm in here!

Jules: Spike I heard it too. She's calling for you.

I heard the door open.

Ed: Juliet?

Me: In here! Something is blocking the trap door.

Ed: The desk. Boss help me move it.

I heard it move and I kick the door open.

Spike: Juliet!

Me: Spike where are you?

I tried to move my hands but I felt someone untie both my hands and feet.

Spike: Its ok Juliet. I'm here.

A hand took both of my hands and guided me to a face. I felt it and I knew it was Spike.

Me: Spike.

Spike: I'm here Juliet.

I felt him pick me up into his arms bridle style and carried me out. I then was placed on a gurny for medics to check me out.

Me: Did you get them?

Spike: Yeah. 2 are dead but we arrested two of them.

Me: Will you go with me when I give my statement?

Spike: Sure.

Jules: You have us worried baby sister.

Ed: Yeah. Especially Spike over here.

Me: Really?

Spike: Yeah. You're my best friend.

I smiled as he gave me a sideways hug. Then we all left to go back to SRU headquarters. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes to bag the dress for evidence. I then sighed since I just had a subject sexually touch me. After I changed I heard a knock on the door.

Spike: Hey Juliet you decent?

Me: Yeah. Come on in.

So he did and took my hand. I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back. He then kissed my forehead and walked me out the room and building so he can take me home.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~_Julietta's Pov~_

Spike and Lou went to Jamaica for a vacation. Jules and I were talking with Spike and Wordy.

Jules: No way. Our Lou?

Me: I don't beleive it.

Spike: I wouldn't believe it myself. You would think puting him on the dance floor you would- Hey! Happy Feet!

Lou must have arrive with another person because there were another set of footsteps right next to him.

Lou: What's up?

Spike: Got the pictures?

Lou: Yeah man. Here.

Then Jules took my hand so I guess we were walking so I began to click and use my walking stick.

Spike: 110 degrees in the hot sun look at him he seem to have gotten a tan.

I then heard Lou walk up to Spike.

Lou: Is this guy fast forwording to Bridget?

I was stunned.

Jules: Who's Bridget?

Sam: Oh she's hot.

Spike: I haven't seen her since high school.

Lou: And yet I haven't seen this guy for three days.

Me: Really?

Jules: Is she the real deal?

Spike: Destiny speaks so don't ask questions.

I then realized we were in the locker rooms so I opened the door and went inside to change. I sighed and sat down.

Jules: Hey what's wrong?

Me: Nothing.

Jules: You can't lie to me sis. I know you too well. What is it?

Me: Its just that I understad that Spike didn't call me for vacational reasons but it feels like forgot about me because of this Bridget girl.

Jules: You're jealous.

Me: No just feeling left out.

Jules: It'll be ok. Come on lets change.

So we did and I checked to see if I still had on my necklace. I smiled when I felt that it was still around my neck.

Jules: You really love that locket don't you?

Me: Of course I do. It was a gift from my best friend.

Jules: I know. Come on.

I put on my glasses and took my stick. We then left the room and went on to do paperwork. While I did mine in briale typing the others wrote in pencil handwriting.

Once I finished we were then called on a bomb call. So we suited up and drove to Gate 3. By the time we just the arriving the bomb went off. I was a little rattled but I was ok. Everyone got out while I went into the back of the van to start up the computers.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov~_

A little later on we heard there were two more bombs one at a plant and another at a college. I was using Babycakes to check out the bomb I'm defusing. It felt like being a kid again. Afterwords I was waiting for Sam to find me a scamatic of the bombs.

Sam: Ok Spike I found your scamatic.

Me: Samtastic. Quick send it over.

Sam: Alright give me a minute.

Then I heard Kou found the bomb so I talked to him.

Me: Ok Lou. Check to see if there are any traps on the bags.

Lou: There aren't any visable ones.

Me: Good now move them ok. But be careful.

After a little bit I heard a soft click.

Lou: Guys. I think I just stepped on a landmine.

Me: What?

Jules: No.

Sam: Not good.

Juliet: Lou stay put ok.

Lou: No problem Juliet. I will ok.

Me: Stay put Lou I'm on my way.

Boss: No Spike. You have to stay focused.

I sighed and with Sam's help I defused the bomb and ran back to the truck and drove it to the college. Once I got there I went out the back to help Juliet out of the truck and I walked her over to Sam and I ran off to Lou. He defused the bomb on my way over here. I was proud of him.

Me: Hey pal.

Lou: Hey man. What took you so long?

Me: Traffic.

I went to try to repin the landmine but it was glued shut so that plan failed.

Me: Well that didn't work.

Lou: Spike turn off your radio for a sec.

I did and so did Lou.

Lou: Spike I need you to do something for me.

Me: Anything you name it.

Lou: Tell Juliet you are in love with her.

Me: What? Lou you know I can't do that.

Lou: The heck with the rules. I'm tired of seeing you follow her around like a lovesick puppy and always have that hurt look on your face when you want to kiss her but you can't. It has been going on for too long. She needs to know.

Me: I can't tell her Lou ok.

Lou: Please. For me. This could be my last moment on Earth.

Me: Don't say that. We can do a weight transfer.

Lou: Spike you know that won't work.

Me: Yes it will. I'll be right back.

I took the bomb and ran back to the truck.

* * *

~_Julietta's Pov~_

After Spike ran off I heard Lou on the channel.

Lou: Juliet. Can you come over here for a second. I could use the company.

I was surprised.

Me: Sure. Just guide me so I won't touch a mine ok?

Lou: Alright. Just walk straight.

So I did for a few moments.

Lou: Stop. And turn a 90 degree left walk 4 steps 90 degree turn right and walk ten more ok.

So I did as he instructed and I stopped.

Me: So what is it?

Lou: You know as well as I do that I won't make this. I need you to do one thing for me.

Me: Anything.

Lou: You admit your feelings for Spike.

Me: What? I can't. He has Bridget.

Lou: They are just friends.

Me: He is better off without me as a girlfriend really. At least she can see and don't need a handicap.

Lou: Juliet stop it ok. He doesn't think of you like that ok? Just try to tell him alright?

I cried but nodded.

Me: Ok.

I then heard running footstep and felt someone grab me and run off with me.

Me: Hey! Let me go!

Then I heard a bomb go off and heard Spike scream and began to cry.

* * *

Sorry for the people who think this is bit much for taking out Lou but it was the only idea I had a the time and we need to put in Raf somehow. Well in any case I'm back and sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

_~Julietta's Pov~_

Everyone was still rattled and morning about Lou's death. Spike and I took it the hardest. We were the last one Lou spoke to before he died. Every night for a month Spike has came over to my place crying with me. But lately he has been developing an attitude and its not good. I almost had one but I talked with Ed and Greg about it. Yeah the boos lets be call him Greg off hours or if its personal. He treats Jules and I like the daughters he never had and I like that. Right now I was sitting in the conference room talking with our new recrut Lia. She seems really nice and she didn't make it a big deal that I was blind. So I took off my glasses.

Lia: So how long have you worked here?

Me: Three years. My sister has been here longer thou.

Lia: They call her Jules right?

Me: Correct. I hope you can tell the difference between us.

Lia: I can most certainly try.

Me: May I see you?

Lia: Sure why not? I have a cousin that's blind so I'm use to it.

I reached over and felt her face so I can get to know her features. When I was finished I let go.

Lia: So what do you do?

Me: I am the team's expert Audio Profilier and Hand to Hand Combat Specialist. I just finished the fighting thing last week.

Lia: Remind me never to be on your bad side.

We laughed as I heard people come in the door.

Boss: Hey you two. Getting to know each other I see.

Me: Yeah boss.

Ed: Think she's good Juliet?

Me: Yeah Eddie. She's good.

Lia: Thanks for the chance.

Jules: Of course.

Spike: Yeah I guess.

By the way he sounded it was sarcastic.

Me: Spike don't be rude to our new teamate ok. Its nice to have another girl on the team. Now it won't be just my sister and me.

Jules laughed a little.

Sam: Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late.

Boss: No problem pal just sit down ok.

Wordy: Nice of you to join us Samtastic.

Lia: Samtastic?

Me: A nick name for him when he does something fantastic only the way Sam does.

Lia: What about you?

Me: Juliet. Or...(sob) Julie.

I began to tear up a bit. Only Lou ever called me Julie. It was his personal nickname for me. I felt someone giving me a hug.

Wordy: Its ok Juliet don't cry ok. I'm here. We're all here alright?

Me: Ok. Thanks Wordy.

I gave him a hug and then he went back to his seat.

The boss then introduced Lia to the team since it was her first day. Then she made a small speech about not judging her because of her being Lou's replacement. Then we heard that familiar alarm calling us for a hot call. It was a hostage situation so we moved out fast.

* * *

~_Jules' Pov~_

During this call I noticed that Spike has been not very welcoming to Lia all morning. Juliet tries to make him understand but he just ignores her. Even after he has been over to her place for a month crying over Lou. But now they hardly talk. They are always together. They're best friends so why is he not talking to her? Anyway we were on scene and found out that both people were gone. A woman called the police saying that there was a gun shot fired here and the victom is her neighbor and its a possibility that her boyfriend was the one that took her. Later on we found the boyfriend but he didn't take her since he was busy robbing a pawn shop. Then he gave us another suspect to look at. According to him his ex girlfriend, Zoey had an older man giving her the eye everyday. His name was Dale. So we went over his records of him and found out that he had an ex wife. So we went to the ex wife's place to see what was going on. We then found out that he was living in a tralier so everyone but the boss left out to go find Dale and Zoey.

* * *

~_Greg's Pov_~

After we found them and have Dale in custidy all of us drove to SRU since it was the end of our shift. When I went to the locker room to change I saw Lia and Juliet laughing and talking as they walked inside the girls locker room and then I saw Spike with his arms crossed with a glare on his face watching them.

Me: Spike get over her for a moment.

I walked inside the locker room and began to change and Spike came in the door.

Spike: Yeah boss what is it?

Me: What is going on between you and Juliet?

Spike: Nothing. Nothing has changed between us.

Me: Really? Because for the past couple of days you two haven't spoken to each other or been close like usual.

Spike: Maybe we needed space is all.

Me: No. Something happened. Yesterday after you left I found Juliet crying in the conference room.

* * *

_~Flashpoint Flashback~_

I was on my way out of the office when I heard crying. So I followed it to the conference room and found Juliet crying in a corner on the floor. I ran to her and kneeled down.

Me: Hey Juliet. What's wrong?

Juliet: Boss?

Me: Hey. Call me Greg for now ok?

Juliet: Ok.

Me: What's going on?

Juliet: Its Spike. For the past few days after we morned Lou together for a month he avoids me. Like he never wants to talk to me anymore. And when I tried to get his attention just now by putting my hand on his shoulder he turns around and grabs both my shoulders and had a tight grip which by the way still hurts and shakes me while he yells at me. He knows I have sensitive hearing.

Me: Where did he do it?

Juliet: In the boys locker room. He told me to meet him there and Wordy was the only one in there at the time and he said it was ok for me to wait there. He offered to stay too but I know he has a family so I told him to go home. When Spike came in after he left he was in his own little world and you know what happened when I tried to get his attention.

Me: What did he yell at you about?

Juliet: Me forgetting about Lou. He asked me how can I smile and laugh so soon with out him. I can never forget about Lou Greg. He was like a big brother to me. He taught me how to play basketball and baseball.

She cried more and I hugged her tightly.

Juliet: After he finished yelling at me he pushed me to the floor and left the room. I didn't know where to go so I ran in here and hid to cry.

Me: I can't beleive it. Let me see.

She unbuttoned her pink blouse and pulled it down. I saw fresh handmarks on her shoulders that are slowly turning purple.

Me: Oh my god.

Juliet: I know. It looks bad right?

Me: Not now. Have you told anyone else this?

Juliet: No just you. I didn't know if anyone else was here. I'm sorry boss.

Me: Don't be. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow ok?

Juliet: Ok.

Me: Mind if I take a picture for evidence?

Juliet: No go ahead. He maybe my best friend but he needs someone to talk to him.

Me: Not a problem ok?

Juliet: Ok.

I took some photos and buttoned her blouse back up. I helped her up and took her home.

* * *

~_End of Flashpoint_ _Flashback~_

Me: And that's what happened. Why did you do it?

Spike: Its just...I don't see how she moved on so fast.

Me: Spike. You've know Lou longer than she has so you still feel hurt right?

Spike: Yeah.

Me: Spike what would Lou think of you hurting her. She's your best friend for goodness sake.

Spike: I know.

Then he sat down.

Spike: I know. She means a lot to me and my anger pushed her away. That's why I didn't talk with her today. So I wouldn't hurt her again. But every second of doing it makes me miss her even more.

Me: I can see that. It hurts that she got along with Lia pretty well right.

Spike: Don't profile me.

Me: Force of habit but you know its true.

Spike: Yeah I guess.

Me: Then talk to her. I know she misses you too.

Spike: I didn't mean to hurt her. I just want to tell her I'm sorry.

?: No need for that.

We turned and saw Juliet with everyone else.

Juliet: Is it true? Are you really sorry?

Spike: Yes. I am. I never meant to hurt you at all. I was just upset ok. Now I'm moving on and I miss you. So much. Can we please go back to normal.

She waited a moment to think and then ran to him and they hugged each other tightly.

Spike: I'm so sorry. I promise I will never do something like that again.

Juliet: I forgive you.

He then looked at her and kissed her forehead like he always does when she cries.

Jules: Hey Spike. You hurt her again you are going to answer to me.

Ed: Get in line he has to deal with all of us.

Spike: Not a problem.

Then we left out together to go to The Goose.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

~_Juliletta's Pov~_

I just got off the elevator when I felt that something was different here. My nose was doing its work and I smelt the boss' scent but something was different about it. Like it was cut in half.

?: Excuse me.

I turned to the direction the voice came from.

Me: Yes?

?: I'm looking for Greg Parker.

He sounded young.

Me: You're in luck. He is my boss. Is he expecting you?

?: No. This was kind of last minute.

Me: Does he know you?

?: Yeah. A long time ago. I'm Dean Parker.

That caught me by surprise.

Me: You're his son?

Dean: Yeah. I am. Are you ok?

Me: I'm fine.

Dean: Oh. You can't see?

Me: Nope. Come on I'll take you to him.

Dean: Thanks.

I began to walk and click until I found the boss' scent in the gym.

Me: Hey Sarge!

Boss: Hey Juliet. Oh...

Me: Yeah. Look who's here.

Boss: Dean.

Dean: Hey dad.

I then heard the boss wall closer to him and they man hugged each other. I made a small smile.

Dean: Thanks Ms. Juliet.

Me: Just call me Juliet or Juliet. Miss makes me feel old.

Dean: Thanks ago.

Me: No problem.

Then I left them two to it. I can't beleive after 10 years Greg gets to see his son again after all this time. I'm happy for him. He's luck to be a parent to a child. I want to be a mom someday but not a lot of men like women who can't see. I sighed and went to change. Here's what happened in the past couple of months. Jules and a paremetic named Steve are going out and Sam is so jelous but doesn't want to admit it. I know I said that Sam was Jules' boyfriend but really their not. they act like a couple thou. They are made for each other but they just don't see it yet. And another thing, Ed's wife Sophie is expecting another baby. But she took herself and their son Clark to her mother's since she thinks that Ed isn't there for them enough. I hope they make it in ok. Anyway I was in the washroom changing when we had a hot call. So I hurried up and ran out to Winnie where everyone else was. Turns out a little girl and her family were assulted, shots were fired and the little girl was taken away from the phone. I wasn't needed today so I stayed with Winnie and Dean.

Me: Dean you ok buddy?

Dean: Yeah. I'm fine.

Me: Well Dean looks like you get a taste of what we do today. You ready?

Dean: Yeah sure.

* * *

Later on the mission was a success and everyone made it out safely. I was releived. When the team came back I went to the washroom to change and waited by the men's washroom for Spike so he can take me home. I heard Dean walk by so I gave a wave.

Dean: Thanks for the day Julie.

Me: Not a problem. It was great to have you.

Dean: Can I call you next time I'm in town?

Me: Sure.

I took out business card from one of my purse pockets and gave it to him.

Dean: Thanks.

Me: Anytime.

He gave me a hug and left with I'm guessing with Greg since his scent got stronger around me.

Me: Night boss.

Boss: Night Juliet.

Then they left out the door. After a minute or two I felt arms wrap around me and in my ear I heard a familiar chuckle.

Spike: Guess who?

Me: Um...Eddie?

Spike: What? Are you kidding me?

Me: I'm playing Spike.

Spike: Oh you had me there for a minute.

I turn around and hugged him.

Me: Hey.

Spike: Hey. Don't hate me but I kind of promised my mom I would bring you over for dinner.

Me: Spike.

Spike: I'm sorry. Its just that my parent have been bugging me on who is my best friend and I told them about you.

Me: Really? What did you say?

Spike: I told them she was sweet, smart, kind, wonderful. Everything you can ask for in a best friend.

I smiled as he said this. It was so touching.

Me: I don't mind. Lets go.

So then we left and drove to his house.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov~_

I helped Juliet out of the car and into the house.

Me: Mom! Dad! I'm home. And I have company!

I then saw my mom come out of the kitchen.

Mom: Mikey! Oh thank goodness you're home safe.

She gave me a hug.

Mom: And who is this?

Juliet: I'm Julietta Callaghan. Please call me Juliet or Julie.

Mom: Oh you must be the friend he was telling us about. You said she was pretty son but not this pretty.

Me: Mom!

Juliet began to laugh.

Mom: Make yourself at home dear. Dinner will be ready in a few.

Me: Alright mom.

I took Juliet to the living room couch and we sat down.

Juliet: Your mom sounds really nice. I can't beleive you didn't develop the accent.

Me: I know.

Juliet: You know I like it when you speak your native tounge.

Me: Really now?

I wrapped my arms around her and she laughed. I smiled and held her in my arms into my lap. I began to whisper things in Italian to her.

Me: Ti adoro. Sei tutto per me. Senza di te non sono niente. Hai conquistato il mio cuore. Giorno e notte sogno solo di te. Ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco. Sono innamorata di te.

It felt good saying all of this to her. So I am telling her my feelings only she doesn't know what I'm saying.

Juliet: Has anyone told you that Italian is considered the romance language?

Me: Once or twice.

Juliet: The way you sounded it was like you were very passionate. What did you say?

Me: Oh its nothing.

I can feel I was blushing right now.

Then my mom called us all for dinner so I led her to the dinning table and helped her sit down Then my dad came down and sat at the table. It was ackword at first but it felt good after a while. We told some stories and jokes. After a while I took her home. I gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and went inside. I then went back home

* * *

What he said in Italian: English translation

I adore you.

You are everything to me.

Without you I am nothing.

You have won my heart.

Day and night I dream only of you.

I always want you by my side.

I am in love with you.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

~_Juliletta's Pov~_

I was not looking forword to go to work today. You know why? Its because of Psychi Evaluations and Field Physcial Exams are today. I hate them. They always build up pressure for me and everyone else. Also since I'm blind I have to take special tests. But Eddie always does the evaluations so I should be fine. Anyway I was sitting in my uniform with Winnie when I smelt Spike's scent. I smiled and followed him. As soon as I was close enough I jumped him. I laughed.

Spike: Ha. Ha. Laugh it up Juliet.

Me: Oh come on you know it was funny.

Spike: Ok maybe a little.

He helped me up.

Spike: Ready for today?

Me: Not really. I'm having a bad feeling about this.

Spike: That's just nerves talking.

Me: Spike you know my tingles are never wrong. Just keep an eye out ok?

Spike: Alright.

Then I heard more people come into the hall.

Commander: Morning everyone. This year Ed Lane will not be doing the Psychi Evaluations for the team. This year we are going to recieve an outsider.

Me: An outsider?

Commander: To make sure that the opinons are biased.

Everyone: What?

Me: Excuse me sir. If I may ask who is doing them?

Commander: Not at all Constable Callaghan. Its Dr. Larry Toth.

Sam: Are you joking?

Then I heard the Comammd leave out the room.

Wordy: He breaks up teams.

Boss: He does not break up teams. He judges them.

Me: Who is he?

Sam: Millatery Psychologist.

Wordy: Almost every team he did he breaks them off.

Me: Why an outsider?

Boss: This team has had the most critical calls out of everyone else.

Jules: I don't like this.

Boss: Don't worry Jules I'll be in the room the whole time ok.

Me: What if he judges me because of my disability? What if he cuts me off because I'm blind?

I heard the boss walk over to me and since I was sitting on a bench he kneeled down.

Boss: Don't worry Juliet. I will be with you in there the whole time. He is not going to judge you because of your blindness if I have don't have anything to say about it.

Spike: Besides if he hurts you in anyway possible he will have to answer to me and Babycakes.

I laughed at his joke.

Jules: Baby sister he would have to deal with me first alright?

Me: Thanks everyone.

Ed: Alright team lets go. Donna and team 3 are waiting for us on the field.

So everyone left but me and the boss. He walked me to my examination desk and I started my written exam. After that I was taken to a combat room to test my hand to hand. Basically I had to kick Team 2's but under 5 minutes. But I got that done.

* * *

_~Spike's Pov~_

Wordy was acting weird after he got out of his evaluation. I tried to talk with him but he was being anbiguis. He never said much about what happened. Now its my turn. I went inside and I saw an old school polygraph on the table and the boss connected to it. And I saw Toth sitting in front of it.

Boss: Hey Spike. Come on sit down.

So I did.

Me: What's with the polygraph?

Toth: Just to handle the evaluations smoothly.

Then he switches it on. I knew this game. Anything that pops into our head about something he says we say it without thinking. At first it was fun to play around with words for a moment.

Toth: Sky

Me: The limit.

Toth: Girlfriend.

Me: Babycakes.

Toth: Let's stop there for a moment. You say the robot but your facal expression tells me different. Have you had someone else in mind as a girlfriend?

Me: Not for a long time sir.

Toth: Alright then. Let's continue with the game shall we? Freedom.

Me: Feminine Wash?

The boss just looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

Toth: Bomb.

I couldn't answer right away because I thought of Lou.

Toth: Bomb.

Me: The job.

Toth: Critical incident 1.03.07.

Me: Is there a word to accociate that?

Toth: Multiple Bomb Incidents happening all over the city.

Then he began to speak out the transcipts of the call we had that killed Lou.

Toth: And then when you went to go get the gear needed for the transfer Consable Callaghan was called but Officer Young to keep company right?

Me: That's right.

Toth: Why didn't you stop her?

Me: Because she was careful and knew what to do to stay away from the landmines.

Toth: You knew she could handle herself right?

Me: Right?

Toth: But you tried to stop her on that 6 calls she was need to be on.

Me: Because she didn't have a guide.

Toth: Alright then.

Me: Why are were even talking about her?

Toth: We'll do more on her later. Right now is what happened next. Officer Ed Lane grabbed her away from the mines correct?

Me: Yes.

Toth: Why?

Me: Because he knew that Lou was going to give.

Toth: After the mine went off you lost a teammate. A best friend. Its three in the afternoon what did you do?

Me: We debreifed.

Toth: Then what?

Me: That's personal.

Toth: The way you handle the job is personal. What did you do?

Me: I drove Juliet home and I went home myself.

Toth: Do you always drive her home?

Me: Yes. If its not me then its either her sister, Sam, or Eddie since its along our ways home.

Toth: What did you do at home.

Me: My mom was cooking dinner so I helped her out.

Toth: You live with your mother?

Me: I live with my parents.

Then I told him about the arguement I had with my dad.

Toth: Have you patched things up with your father?

Me: No.

Toth: Why?

Me: Because he won't.

Toth: Why?

Me: Because he's sick.

Toth: Sick?

Me: He's dying.

Boss: Spike.

Toth: Is that why he won't patch things up?

Me: He won't until I quit SRU. Is that all you want to hear?

Toth: Not yet. With all that rage on your mind where did you go?

Me: I stormed out of the house and went to a friend's house.

Toth: Who is this friend?

Me: That's private.

Boss: Doc stop.

Toth: Quiet Sargent. Now give me the name.

I sighed.

Me: I went to Juliet's.

Toth: Callaghan?

Me: Yes.

Toth: Correct me if I'm wrong but Juilet Callaghan is the younger twin that is blind right?

Me: That's right.

Toth: Why her place?

Me: Because she is my best friend. Both her and Lou were my best friends. She's the only best friend I got left now. I was crying so I sat with her and talked with her until we fell asleep.

Toth: So she understood the situation.

Me: Yes. We both morned Lou together for an entire month.

Toth: But you're not over it. And she is?

Me: She moved on but she never forgotten about him. Those two were like brother and sister.

Toth: Sounds like you three were close. You and Julietta especially.

Me: We are. We do great things together.

Toth: Sounds like you are very fond of her. What do you think of her on a personal level outside the job?

Me: I guess that she is beauitiful, funny, smart, kind, couragous. She always knew just what to say to make everything feel better. That's the reason she is called the team's sweetheart. She keeps us together when the boss or Ed can't.

Toth: Here is another big question, have you ever wanted or tried to make this friendship go up a level?

Me: No. Back in the academy I wanted to but when we were assigned the same team I dissmissed them. Since we both knew the rules.

Toth: Really. Because in the transcripts that involved Julietta going into the field besides the one Officer Young was killed you were off the book.

Me: I was worried about my teammate and partner. Everyone else was.

Toth: But not like you. You put a tracker in the locket she wears without even telling her. Why?

Me: So I can guide her through places she doesn't reconize.

Toth: How can she reconize anything if she can't see.

Me: She remembers and retraces her steps. She spent her entire life doing it.

Toth: Is it hard being friends with her?

Boss: Doc that is enough.

Toth: Not yet. Is it?

Me: At first but it got easier and easier.

Toth: So you two were never involved with each other?

Me: No. I just said that.

Toth: Just making sure. Alright we're done here.

Then I unhooked myself from the machiene and ran out the door. I saw Juliet sitting on the bench so I sat down with her. Her hair was in its reagular fish tail. I like her hair when its out and free. She doesn't know how beautiful she without it. Or she is at all period. I smiled and pulled out the longest pieces of her hair and shaped them like bangs on the side.

Juliet: Hey.

Me: Hey.

Juliet: How bad was it?

Me: Pretty bad. He picked on everything about me that was private.

Juliet: He has no right to do that.

Me: He doesn't but the boss can't stop him. He tries to defend me but Toth just shuts him up.

Juliet: Its going to be ok.

Me: He almost fired me for greeving with a friend about Lou.

Juliet: Let me at him.

She got up but I sat her back down.

Me: No. It will only get you fired.

She looked into my general direction.

Juliet: What am I suppose to do? Sit around and listen to how this guy is breaking down my friends and teammates? I don't think so. That is not ok in my book.

Then I saw Winnie come to us.

Winnie: Juliet they're ready for you.

Juliet: Thanks Winnie.

Me: Ok. Knock him dead ok?

Juliet: I'll try.

I then gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead for luck. She smiled at me and I put her glasses on her and she walked on to ther breifing room.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

~_Juliletta's Pov~_

I hit the metal door with my stick and it opened up. I walked in and took in my surroundings.

Me: Boss?

Boss: I'm right here Juliet. Just sit at your usual seat ok?

Me: Alright.

So I did. I heard two heartbeats in the room so I figured Dr. Toth was inside with us. I had to be my nice and polite self. Which is my outer shell.

Me: Good afternoon Dr. Toth.

Toth: Afternoon Constable Callaghan.

Me: Shall we get started. If you would be so kind.

Toth: Alright then. We are just going to hook you up to a polygraph.

Me: A polygraph? What kind? The new models or old school?

Toth: Old school. But this one works just fine. Would you mind taking off your glasses?

Me: Are you sure my eyes won't bother you sir?

Toth: Not at all. Please?

So I did and the boss hooked me up to the polygraph. I know how to pass these things no problem.

Toth: Alright lets start off something simple. As a baseline tell me three truths and a lie in that order.

Me: My name is Julietta Callaghan. I am a twin. I'm blind. And I like Cocconut Creame`Pie.

Toth: Good. Thank you Julietta. Mind if I call you Julie or Juliet?

Me: Not at all sir.

Toth: Scarlatti was right. She is a sweetheart.

Boss: She is. She always follows orders and never does anything wrong.

Toth: I see. I've read her record and it is completely spotless. Nice work.

Me: Thank you sir.

Toth: You know what's next right?

Me: Yes.

Toth: Sky.

Me: Above.

Toth: Rain.

Me: Sky's tears.

Toth: Best friends.

Me: Greatest friends of all.

Toth: Teamwork.

Me: Groups' Trust.

Toth: Michaelangelo Scarlatti.

Me: Best Friend.

Toth: Lou Young.

Me: Big brother.

Toth: Lets talk about him for a minute.

I felt bad a little.

Toth: According to Scarlatti you two were practically brother and sister right?

Me: That's right. On our days off he taught me how to play basketball, baseball, and hockey dispite my disability. He takes me to games at times and got me autographed jerseys from every player and every jersey number.

Toth: Critical Incident 11.13.07 when Officer Young had his last call. When he asked for you for company he told you to turn off your radio.

Me: That conversation was private sir. If I told you what he said to me it would dishonor my honesty towords him.

Toth: Alright then. When Officer Scarlatti came to your house to morn did you morn too?

Me: Of course I did sir. We missed him and still do to this day.

Toth: Understandable. So in your opinion what is your relationship on the team?

Me: We act like a S.W.A.T. team but we get along like a family since we see each other almost everyday.

Toth: New recriut Lia.

Me: She's like another sister to me.

Toth: Wordsworth?

Me: The uncle.

Toth: Ed Lane and Sargent Parker.

Me: Father figures. The fathers I never had.

Toth: And we know Lou as the big brother and Jules as your real big sister. So what is Scarlatti.

Me: Best friend that lives next door.

Toth: Why such a big connection?

Me: We met before SRU. We were in the academy together. When my sister was going to the academy in our hometown she helped me find an academy that would accept me dispite my disability. We met at training. He helped me out with the things I couldn't normally do. We got to know each other and became friends. Then best of friends. We came in SRU together and promised each other no matter what happens that we would always support each other.

Toth: So if you two always been best friends you two shouldn't have many fights.

Me: We have our disputes at times but not a lot.

Toth: Did your fights ever...get physcial?

Me: Why are you asking?

Toth: Why aren't you answering my question? I understand that he is a friend and don't want him in trouble but has he?

I just sat there and my heart skipped a beat.

Toth: Ah. There it is. Finally a reaction. For a while I thought you were a robot. He did didn't he.

I heard him take out something and pressed a button.

Me: What did you just do?

Toth: Relax. I just pulled up some photos.

Me: Photos of what?

Toth: You being abused but an SRU officer.

Boss: Doc that's not what happened.

Toth: I know what happened. And you didn't report it. Do you know what this is? This is abuse and crime against a federal officer.

Me: How did you get those photos?

Toth: That's beside the point.

Only one person had those photos. So I turned to the boss.

Me: Boss how did he get those photos?

Boss: I have no idea.

Toth: When you had the hot call for when the subject used Sagent Parker's phone we ran it through our techs and came across these photos.

Me: How do you know it was Spike?

Toth: We checked them for prints on the photo and ran it through our database and Scarlatti's matched. So tell me what happened?

Me: First of all it wasn't abuse. It was an accident. He was just worked up about losing Lou.

Toth: That's not all is it. You moved on faster and made good friends with his replacement so he tried to get you back to your senses. He grabbed you too tight and shook and yelled at you. Then he threw you to the ground and left right?

Me: How do you know that much detail? Boss you told him?

Boss: I had no choice it was for your own good.

Me: My own good? Maybe your own good. That was suppose to stay between us and Team 1. But no. Now I can't trust you. I'm sorry boys but I have to go. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the room crying. I didn't know where I was going so I just ran to a random room and locked myself in it.

* * *

~_Ed's Pov_~

After a while when Sam and Jules were done I just got word that Sophie had just gone into labour. I wanted to leave but couldn't because of the Commander. He said I was going to be out of here by an hour. We just finished the field tests when Greg came out the briefing room.

Greg: Guys have you seen Juliet?

Me: What no?

Jules: She never came outside to cheer us on.

Sam: Is something wrong?

Greg: Toth made her cry during her evaluation.

Spike: What?! That takes a lot to do that. What did he do?

Greg: He... made her talk about what happened between you two back when you were mad at her. When you...hurt her.

Spike: What?! Let me at him.

Jules and I held him back when he began to move.

Greg: He made her think it was abuse. But she knows it wasn't.

He tried harder but we held him back.

Me: How?

Greg: They scanned my phone after one mission and found the photos even thou I deleted them. They scanned the photo and found prints and found Spike's.

Wordy: Oh that's it. Its go time.

Me: After we find her.

Greg: According to Winnie she never left the building so she's still here.

Me: Team 1 lets move.

Greg: Ed you can't. You're next.

I sighed.

Me: All right and I will have a talk with Toth about hurting Juliet. Right now you need to find her.

Jules: Copy. Lets move. So they moved out as greg and I went to the briefing room.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov~_

I searched high and low until when I went across the weight room I heard a faint crying from the closet. I went inside and tried to open the door but it was locked. So I knocked.

Me: Juliet you in there?

Juliet: Yeah.

Me: Can you unlock the door and come out.

So she did. She came into my arms and we sat on the floor. Well I was on the floor. She sat in my lap.

Me: Come on Juliet. Why are you crying? Was it what Toth said?

Juliet: Part of it. Most of it was that the boss told him.

Me: What? He didn't tell us that.

Juliet: Makes me wonder why Greg asked for an outsider to come. Why him?

Me: Juliet I don't know. Right now you've been hurt so you just go ahead and cry alright?

She did for a little while and then she fell asleep. I smiled knowing she finally calmed down. I told the team she was with me. I held her in my arms and layed her on the small couch in here. I left her there for a few minutes so I can change and Juliet had her vest off already so she was fine. When I came back I was about to take her home when the alarm woke her up. Turns out Ed was shot and we got called to go. But Toth was going to be listening. So we left out to find this guy.

* * *

Later on we did find him and Ed made it ok. And so did Sophie and their new baby girl Isabelle. She was such a cute little thing. I remember that Juliet always wanted to be a mother. She loves children. After what happened here today I realized that life is short. I have to tell her. But not now. I want the timing and place to be perfect. But I need help. And I know just who to talk to.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

~_Juliletta's Pov~_

A few weeks later we were called in early. All of SRU was going to participate in a raid. Well except for myself and Winnie. I was just needed to listen and not hit stuff. Something was up with Wordy and Ed. So while I was on the job I went to the locker rooms. I was just touching the locker doors when I felt one was opened. I felt the name tag for a name and it was Wordy's. I closed it but something fell from it. It sounded like a medicene bottle. I felt the floor until I found it. I shook it and I heard it was full of pills. I trust Wordy but I needed to know if my friend was ok. So I opened it and smelt it. I knew this mixture. It can't be. I closed it back up and went to put it back. I closed it and left the room. Luckly I had my headset on the whole time so I still know what was going on.

Spike: Everything ok Juliet?

Me: Yeah why?

Spike: You haven't said anything the whole night. Is something wrong?

Me: No I'm find. Hey Wordy you there?

Wordy: Yeah I'm here don't worry.

Me: Its just that you know how much I worry about you guys.

Sam: Don't worry ok? We'll be fine alright?

Me: Ok. Need anything guys?

Jules: Nope we're good.

Ed: Same here. Appreciate your concern.

Me: Thank you.

Later on we completed the mission but lost a civilian and one of our own was injured greatly. Wordy wanted to see us. So we all went down to the locker room to talk privately.

Wordy: As you know Ed and I have been having a little trouble lately. And its because...I have Parkinsins.

I already knew but didn't want it to be true.

Spike: No.

Sam: Seriously?

Wordy: I didn't say anything because I was scared.

I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

Wordy: Juliet you don't seem surprised.

Me: I found the pills earlier. I didn't break in I was closing it and then it fell out.

Wordy: Its ok.

He hugged me back.

Wordy: Thanks to this I have to leave Team 1. I've looked into other departments and I might be in Guns and Gangs.

I felt the others give him a hug. After a moment they let go but I still held on.

Me: How am I suppose to get through the day without my favorite Uncle on the team.

Wordy: Hey I'm still alive. Just not Team 1. I will always come to visit you ok?

Me: Ok. As long as I still have privilages to spend time with Shelly and the kids.

Wordy: Done. You are still their favorite fairy godmother.

Me: Good.

He gave me another squeeze and we let go. Then we all went to go change and left to go home.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov~_

A few weeks later we found Wordy's replacement. His name is Raf. He turned out to be pretty cool guy. He hasn't met Juliet yet since she was out for a doctor's appointment. Today was work out day so we had no calls today. Right now all of us were in the gym. Raf just showed up.

Me: Hey rookie made it for his first day.

Raf: Yep. I guess so.

Jules: That's good.

Ed: Jules where's your sister?

Raf: Sister?

Me: Yeah. The Callaghan Twins always cause trouble together.

Then a bottle of water was thrown at me.

Me: Hey.

Jules laughed.

Raf: Twins? So there is another Callaghan on this team?

Boss: Yep. Our team's sweetheart.

Raf: I thought that was Winnie.

Ed: Nope. Winnie is the Technecal Communications Wizard.

Then I saw Juliet walk in wearing purple sweats. Her hair was in its fishtail like always. Her glasses were on her jacket. I smiled at her.

Me: Hey Juliet.

Juliet smiled at my voice and sat next to me.

Juliet: Hey tough guy miss me?

Raf looked at her then at Jules.

Raf: You weren't kidding when you said twins.

Me: Nope.

Juliet: Hi. I'm Juliet Callaghan. Expert Audio Profilier.

Raf: I'm Raf, new guy.

They shook hands.

Raf: Why did you walk pass me?

Juliet: Sorry I didn't know you were here. As you can see I'm blind.

Raf: That I didn't see. Sorry about that.

Juliet: No need to be sorry for. May I "see" you?

Raf: Sure.

He kneeled down to her and she reached over and felt his feature. I felt a little pang of jealousy but I know its just her way of getting to know a new friend. Then she stopped.

Juliet: Thanks Raf.

Raf: No problem.

They they got ingrossed into a conversation and he made her laugh lthe way she does when I tell a joke or speak Italian in her ears. They they left and she gave him a private tour of the place. I just sighed.

Sam: Hey what's wrong pal?

Me: Nothing.

Ed: That wasn't nothing.

Jules: If its about my sister I want to know about it.

Boss: I got paperwork to do. I'll be back later.

Then he left the room.

Ed: Come on buddy. Talk to us.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

Me: Ok. Whatever I say never leaves this room got it?

Jules: Yeah of course. Just tell us.

Me: Ok. I fell in love alright.

Sam: Finally you see it.

Me: Wait you knew?

Ed: Of course we did. It wasn't totally obvious but it was because we knew how much you care about her.

Me: I've had this emmence crush on her at the academy and now after being in SRU for years now I fell in love with her. I try to dissmiss them because of the rule but they keep coming back.

Sam: It never goes away man.

Jules: They never do.

Me: I know and its killing me for not telling her each day. I do tell her in Italian. She may not understand it but it works. For a while anyway.

Ed: But now that Raf is getting friendly with her you are getting jealous.

Me: A little.

Sam: Not your fault.

Me: Sam, Ed, you know how to impress girls. I want to impress Juliet and tell her how I feel.

Sam: Screw the rules man. You need a girlfriend that is not a robot.

Me: Hey don't be hating on Babycakes ok?

Jules: Sam stop it. Look all you have to do is be yourself.

Me: But myself doesn't get the girl. I'm just a nerd that can defuse bombs.

Ed: You are a nerd with combat skills alright.

Me: Right. But I don't want to do it now we're still on probation and I don't want to risk this team of being seporated.

Sam: Everything will be fine alright. If you get caught I'll tell them that I told you to do it.

Me: Sam...

Sam: No I mean it. I see the way you two act around each other. You deserve that happiness every second of everyday.

Jules: And so does my sister. Every guy before you ignored or laughed in her face because she was blind. But not you. She has a chance to be with a great guy. And I want that guy to be you. If it risks our suspenscion I don't the heck care. What matters is that my baby sister is happy.

Me: Thanks guys.

Ed: Don't worry. I have a plan.

Sam: We're in. What about the boss?

Boss: Don't worry Sam I'm in.

Me: Boss this is-

Boss: I know. But Juliet is like a daughter to me and she needs a guy like you. What ever you are planning I want in.

Ed: Good. Here's what we do.

* * *

~_Julietta's Pov_~

After a few days of getting to know Raf I noticed that he has a thing for me. But I told him I didn't feel the same way. Today was Valentine's Day and on a weekend so we were off the clock. Sam called me earlier today asking me if I wanted to go get some ice-cream with him. Jules was busy this morning so he wanted to spend time with the other Callaghan twin for the afternoon. So right now we were in the park having a vanilla ice-cream cone. His treat by the way.

Sam: So how is it?

Me: Great.

Sam: So how have you been?

Me: Good. You?

Sam: Good.

Me: Everything ok between you and my sister?

Sam: Yeah everything is ok.

Me: Good.

Sam: Since we are on the romance subject have you been interested in someone?

I trusted Sam like another big brother so I nodded.

Sam: Ok. I am going to help you with this guy. So...who is he anyone I know?

Me: Yeah.

Sam: Is he taller than me?

Me: Nope.

Sam: Is he better looking?

Me: I wouldn't know remember?

Sam: Oops. Forgot. Does he have a good steady job?

Me: Yeah. He is in law.

Sam: Alright then. Does he have a record?

Me: Good or bad?

Sam: I guess bad.

Me: Nope.

Sam: Ok. Is he smart?

Me: Very.

Sam: Ok then.

Me: Why the questions?

Sam: So I can get a good idea on who he is. Does the team know him?

Me: Yes. And he is young and already has a girlfriend.

Sam: Ouch. Sorry about that. What's the girlfriend's name?

I smiled at this answer.

Me: Babycakes.

Sam: Oh gosh Spike?

Me: Yeah. He's my best friend and the reason we get along so well is that I love him. A lot. I'm so much in love with him that every morning when I hear his voice my heart speeds up and I automatically run to him.

Sam: Maybe you should tell him.

Me: Can't. Its against the rules and we're on probation. Besides the boss has already been through enough. We've gotten him in enough trouble as it is.

Sam: If he was here he would tell you to go for it regardless.

Boss: Its true Juliet.

We turned and it sounded like he was coming out of his car coming over to us.

Sarge: I will be fine alright. What matters is that you are happy. I can't let a member of my team be miserable. It gets them unfocused. Juliet I want you to do what your heart wants you to do. What is it saying?

Me: To go tell him how I feel.

Sam: Good. Now he called me earlier saying when we were done having ice-cream go home because Jules will be there to get you ready.

Me: For what?

Sam: You'll know.

Then they took me home.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov_~

It was later at night that I was dress by Sam and Eddie. I wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and some shoes. I was in the park at a gazebo. I was there for about ten minutes because I wanted to get there early before Juliet. That is if she feels the same way.

?: Spike!

I turned to the voice that called my name and there stood Juliet dressed in a blue strapless long dress with her hair out and curled. She had a white sweater on as well.

Jules: Take care of her.

Then she left us alone.

Me: Juliet.

Juliet: Hi.

She smiled at me and I smiled back even thou she can't see it. I took her hand and lead her to the gazebo. It was perfect. I took her other hand and we stood in the center. I was so nervous. So I took a deep breath and let it out.

Me: Juliet do you know why I called for you here?

Juliet: No why? Spike there is something I have to tell you.

Me: No me first. If I don't say it now I will explode tomorrow. You see over the past few years of our friendship I've been feeling something. No. Well first when we met it was like fate guiding us to great people. What I'm trying to say is that...back at the academy I had this emmence crush on you.

She gasped.

Juliet: Really?

Me: Yeah. It was huge.

Juliet: But now its gone right?

Me: Wrong. It grew over the year of our friendship to something more. What I'm trying to say is that...Julietta Callaghan I'm in love with you.

Juliet: Really?

Me: Yeah. Everytime you're around me I always stare at you knowing you can see it. We have so much in commen. You make my heart race everytime we touch. Our morning ritual always makes me smile because its you that's holding my face.

She began to shed tears and began to speak.

Juliet: Spike you have no idea how much you mean to me. You make me laugh, smile, and a lot of other things. You make me happy. You know why I can't read your emotions like everyone else?

Me: Why?

Juliet: It's because I'm in love with you Michaelangelo Scarlatti.

I can see the blush on her cheeks and I can tell mine is doing the same thing. So I held her close in my arms.

Me: Remember when I took you home for dinner and I whispered something in Italian to you?

Juliet: Yeah why?

Me: You want to know what I said?

Juliet: Yeah.

Me: I said I adore you. You are everything to me. Without you I am nothing. You have won my heart. Day and night I dream only of you. I always want you by my side. I am in love with you.

She grew a smiled and I touched her cheek.

Juliet: Say something else in Italian. When you speak your native tongue it turns me on.

I thought of a phrase that will surely will get her attention.

Me: Ti voglio baciare.

Juliet: What does that mean?

I smiled a shy smile.

Me: It means...I want to kiss you.

She was surprised but smiled any way.

Juliet: How did it go again?

Me: Ti voglio baciare.

Juliet: Ti voglio baciare.

It was my turn to be shocked but I leaned in slowly and softly pressed my lips against her soft and plum pink ones. It was like a bomb that I was too late to stop suddenly exploded in a good way. I felt her kiss me back and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine was around her waist. We let go for air after a while.

Me: You know we are taking a risk right?

Juliet: I know. But there is no place I would rather be.

I grinned.

Me: Will you go out with me?

Juliet: You sound like a school boy. Yes I will go out with you.

I then gave her a sweet kiss that was soft yet firm. Then she stopped it.

Juliet: What about Babycakes? How are we going to tell her about this?

I laughed that she cares about Babycakes.

Me: Don't worry. I have a feeling she'll understand. Now where were we?

Then we kissed again and afterwords we went out on a walk through the park.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

~_Juliletta's Pov~_

Its been about 3 weeks since Spike and I began to go out. Nothing really changed between us. We still kept our relationship professional during work hours but we always hung out more. I even had dinner with his family more often. Only days ago Spike told me his dad passed away after our hot call when he was trapped in a building with a bomb inside it. I was so scared for him that day. For him, Raf, and Sam. They were all there too. Enough of that for right now. Right now I was home grabbing my work bag and purse when I heard my door bell ring. I walked up to the door.

Me: Who is it?

Greg: My name is Sargent Greg Parker I'm with the Police Stratigic Responce Unit. May I ask is Juliet Callaghan here?

I giggled and opened the door.

Me: Yes she is. Morning Greg.

Greg: Morning Juliet.

Me: Come on in.

And so he did so I shut the door.

Me: What do I owe the pleasure of your visit.

Greg: Coffee. Its the first Monday of the month so its my turn to give out the coffee. Double Capachino with Whipp Creame' and Skim Milk right?

Me: Yeah?

He gave me my coffee.

Me: Since when home delivering became part of the deal?

Greg: Since I have news to bring. Police Services just announced their Law Enforcement Professional of the Year.

I felt him give me an envelope.

Greg: Congratulations Julietta Callaghan.

I felt the envelope and the letter inside was in brail.

Greg: I personally made sure to make them print out another copy in brail just for you.

I smiled and hugged him.

Me: Thanks Greg.

Greg: Anytime kiddo. I called Spike and told him I would pick you up this morning.

Me: Thanks again.

Greg: Of course. You two are the only ones I know how to keep a relationship professional on the job. So we should have nothing to worry about. And I put the English version of the letter in your bag ok? The gala is in a month and spotlight is all on you.

Me: Ok. Lets go. Once I tell Jules she would want to take me dress shopping.

Greg: Oh boy. I know how much you hate shopping.

Me: So much.

He laughed as I grabbed my stuff and we left out the door to his car.

Once we got to the office I went to the washroom to change to go work out at the gym. I decided to go on the excercise bike and I heard "A Day in Our Lives" play on the tv.

Me: Ok who put on a chick flick on the tube?

Boss: Not me.

Jules: Not me either girl.

Spike: I did actually.

Me: Why?

Spike: Because its your favorite and this is the new episode you didn't want to miss remember?

Me: I remember. Just so you know you are paying for Pay-per-view.

All of us laughed. So all of us worked out. Today Eddie had the day off because he was taking Donna to her wedding today. He was giving her away. I thought it was sweet. Donna invited me too but I couldn't go because I didn't have the right dress for it and that my pollon allergies are acting up and it was taking place in a flowery field. So things were all well until we caught a hot call. I wasn't needed so I sat with Winnie today. Winnie is a great person to be with. She is like my girlfriend.

Me: Hey Win you ok?

Winnie: Yeah I'm ok. Too bad you didn't go to the wedding.

Me: Yeah but I gave Eddie my wedding present to give to the happy couple and she promised she would tape the honey moon and sent pictures. I like Hank. He is good for her. I've met the guy and he is a ok in my book.

Winnie: I'm glad.

You want to know why I know Donna so well? You see in my case I'm not always needed on Team 1 so I switch around between Teams 1-3 in SRU. I forgot to meantion that huh? Well sorry about that. And since I rotate around 3 teams I get a bigger salery for being on 3 teams intead of one. But my default team is always Team 1. Team 3 is my second and Team 2 is my third.

Boss: Careful team. We don't know the nature of this call yet.

Sam: Confirmed. White woman mid to late thirties gun shot to the head. DIA.

Raf: We got a runner. Hey Stop!

After a short chase and a car stopping the shooter we got him.

Jules: Boss I just got a call from Ed. There was a shooting.

Boss: Where Donna's wedding?

Jules: Yeah.

Boss: Alright team lets move.

I gasped.

Winnie: Don't worry. I'm sure Donna is just fine.

Boss: Hey Juliet you there?

Me: Right here boss what do you need?

Boss: I'm sending Sam and Raf over to SRU to pick you up. We need you with us to question the witnesses at the wedding.

Me: I'm on it. Give me five minutes.

Sam: We'll be there in five.

Me: On it.

I gave Winnie my headset and got my gear. Once that was done I went to the garage and I heard the SUV come up.

Raf: Hey little lady.

I laughed and got in the car. We then drove of to where Donna's wedding was held. When we got out Raf led me to Donna.

Me: My god Donna are you alright?

Donna: I'm fine.

Me: How's Hank?

Donna: His best man has been shot and besides that he's ok.

Me: I'm so sorry about this.

Donna: Hey its not your fault. On the bright side I'm a married woman.

Me: Congrats. Where's Hank so I can question him.

Donna: Follow me.

She took my hand and we weaved through the crowd and found him.

Me: Hello Hank. Nice to see you again.

Hank: Hey Juliet.

Me: Alright lets get this started and over with so you can ride with your friend alright?

Hank: Yeah.

So I asked him the basic questions and he answered them fine.

Hank: Is this normal for Donna for wat she does?

Me: No. Its not suppose to be normal. This was personal and we will get to the bottom of this ok?

Hank: Yeah.

Me: Good. Stay safe ok?

Hank: I will.

Me: You need anything or suspect something. Call me ok. You got my number?

Hank: Yep. Got it.

Me: Good.

Then I led him to the ambulance and he left with them. So they we stratigised and figured that it was Donna they wanted. While Eddie and Sam went to go catch the shooters involved in this. So Donna figured they wanted her old undercover team and herself dead. So we went to go get them while I stayed with Donna and Eddie. We visited a friend of her's that was one of the targets but didn't go so well. He escaped the police escort and Spike found photos of a guy that was the sibling of one of the shooters coming out of his apartment. This wasn't good. Donna was in denial but it was true. He gave up the names to the family friends of the Logan Family. The crime bosses of this operation. So then later on we gainned a new theory that the Logans weren't after the members. It was their spouces. Which means that the bullet that shot Hank's best man was made for him instead. So she called Hank but no answer. That is until my phone rang.

**Phone: _Call from Hank Gerald_.**

Donna: That's Hank.

I answered it.

Me: Hello? Hank?

Hank: Juliet. I need you.

Me: Why what's wrong?

Hank: Remember what you said about calling if things don't seem right?

Me: Yeah why?

Hank: I'm here with Donna's old partner Bill, and he seems out of it. He wasn't making any sence. He didn't want me to call Donna. So I told him I had to pee and I left him to call you insted.

Me: Ok. Stay right where you are. Where are you?

Hank: I'm at a warehouse somewhere west of town.

Spike: Got the location.

Me: Ok Hank stay there we will get there as soon as we can. So keep you head down and hide until we get-

Then all of a sudden I heard gun shots through his end as we got in the SUVs and drove on.

Me: Hank?

No answer.

Me: Hank can you hear me? Hank!

No answer so I hung up.

Me: Punch it Ed. Hank has been shot.

He hit the sirens and we drove at top speed. As soon as we got there I ran to find Hank. Greg led me to him and I used my abilities of sound waves to find a pulse and help him. I did find one and helped EMS patch him up. I heard the situation go down through the radio. Donna snapped and wanted to kill him but I talked her down.

Me: Donna its me. I'm with Hank and he is going to be alright. He was fighting. Fighting for you. If you kill Bill then it would all be for nothing. He would never see you again. He loves you more that anything and that's why he married you. Just put down the gun. It's over ok.

I heard her cry and her weapon dropped.

Boss: You did it. Good job.

Me: Thanks boss.

In the end everything turned out ok. I visited Hank and Donna at the hospital with Spike before we went home. I gave them both a hug and left with Spike. Insted of going home he took me to the park to have a picnic. We had an Italian meal. It was delicous. He made Ravoili. My favorite Italian dish. It was cook and made to perfection. After we at I sat in his arms and lap and we just talked.

Me: I can't beleive you actually wrote me a poem back in our academy days.

Spike: I did. But I was too much of a chicken to give it to you.

I giggled.

Spike: Its not funny. I slipped into your locker 5 times but you always missed it.

Me: I didn't know you knew brail.

Spike: Yeah. I did after we met I decided to get a tutor to teach it to me.

Me: Spike that's so sweet. Do you remember what it said?

Spike: It was so long ago I can't remember it at the moment.

Me: That's too bad.

I layed my head on his shoulder and fit so perfectly together. I felt him kiss my forehead.

Spike: You ok?

Me: I'm fine. I just feel better when you're around.

I felt his lips that were still on my forehead turn into a smile.

Spike: Well you should feel wonderful because I'm not going anywhere.

I giggled as he kissed my cheek. Then my lips. Aftwerwords we just sat there just enjoying each other's company.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

_~Jules' Pov~_

It was my turn to pick up Juliet today from home. So I drove to the house and knocked on her door. But she didn't answer. That's weird. She has hyped up sences so her hearing is sharper than most people.

Me: Juliet? Juliet its me Jules. Open the door its time to go to work.

Again nothing. So I took out my key to her place and unlocked the door. I went inside and closed the door.

Me: Juliet? Come on Juliet this isn't funny.

I walked around to the kitchen and it was empty. I went through the living room and dining room but she wasn't there. So then I went up the stairs and went through the hallway. I then went to the bathroom but she wasn't there so I went to the bedroom. I then found her still asleep in her bed. Thank goodness she wasn't dead. I went to shake her but she felt hot to me. Fever hot. I felt her forehead and she indeed had a fever.

Me: Oh my god Juliet.

She then woke up.

Juliet: Jules? Are we late.

Me: No. We're not. Because you are staying home today.

Juliet: What? No. I'm going to work.

She tried to get up but she passed out for a moment but I caught her.

Me: Juliet!

I layed her back down on the bed. She woke back up.

Me: Juliet you are too sick to work. I'm calling the boss to tell him we are taking a sick day.

Juliet: No. I can take the sick day. Can you tell him that you are going to be a little late? Please?

Me: Juliet someone has to take care of you.

Juliet: I can handle it ok? All I need is medicene. I'm all out.

Me: Fine. If I can't take care of you then I'll call Spike.

Juliet: No! You can't. He'll freak out and will lose focus. I can do it ok? Its Friday. I can handle one shift day without you guys. Please?

I thought about it but she looked generally at me with those puppy dog eyes. I still never got how she can do that when she's blind. They work actually. Really well.

Me: Fine. I'll get the meds and call the boss ok?

Juliet: Ok. Go to Gregero Jones' Pharmacy and ask for Phil, the manager. Tell him its a code 6 ok? He'll know who you are since we look so much alike.

Me: Alright I'll be right back ok? Need anything?

Juliet: Just some water right now and an ice pack.

Me: Not a problem.

So then I got the stuff for her and gave it to her. After that I left to the pharmacy as I called the boss.

Boss: Hello?

Me: Boss its Jules.

Boss: Jules where are you? I thought it was your turn to pick up Juliet today.

Me: It is but she can't come to work today boss.

Boss: Why not? Is she ok?

Me: Boss she's sick. I wanted to stay but she wanted me to go to work.

Boss: What? Jules...

Me: I know but she's stubborn like that.

Boss: Where are you now?

Me: Going to the pharmacy to get her some supplies to last her until I back from shift. I'm just letting you know what's going on and I'm going to be a little late.

Boss: Alright.

Me: And boss. Don't tell Spike until I get to the barn ok? He'll freak out and cause a scene.

Boss: Done. I'll see you soon ok?

Me: Will do.

Then we hung up when I got there. I went inside to the desk and a woman named Shelly came to me.

Shelly: Juliet is that you? Where's your glasses?

Me: No. I'm Jules, her sister.

Shelly: Oops. Sorry about that.

Me: Its alright. I need to see the manager. Is Phil here today?

Shelly: Yeah. Phil?

Then a guy came over.

Phil: No glasses or stick. So you must be Jules right?

Me: Right.

Phil: What can I do for you?

Me: Its a code 6.

Phil: Oh boy. That's a big one.

He reached over for the meds while I went to get stuff for Juliet. Once I finished he got the meds.

Phil: Your sister is a sweet girl. She gave all of the employees here love counciling and advice when she comes in for her refil on her eye drop medication.

Me: She's always like that. Thanks again.

Phil: Hope she feels better.

Me: Thanks me too.

I payed for everything and left to go back to the house. Once I did I set everything up and made some soup for her. Once I was finished I took it upstairs to the bedroom and saw Juliet still asleep. I woke her up and fed her the soup and gave her everything she needed. After that she kicked me out to go to work. After that I went to work.

* * *

_~Third Person Pov~_

After Jules left no one knew the house was being watched. A dark blue van stood in front of the house. It was full of 4 people and computers. They were all in the back looking through a video through a hidden camera watching Juliet eating her soup and listen to her tv. After she finished she reach over and grabbed her fever medicene and took one of the pills from the pill bottle and had water with it. After abot ten minutes she then past out. Then then turned it off and left the van and broke into the house and took her away.

* * *

~Spike's Pov~

I was in the weapons room with the team when Jules walked in without Juliet.

Jules: Sorry I'm late. Family problems.

Me: What happened? Where's Juliet?

Jules: She's not coming today. She caught the flu.

Me: What? And you left her there alone?

Jules: Spike she told me to go. She is stubborn like that.

Me: I know. After shift I'm going to go with you to take care of her.

Sam: I'm going too.

Ed: So am I.

Boss: Count me in.

Raf: I'm coming too.

Jules: So boss what do we have today.

Boss: We were called to do a prisoner esscort to court. This guy done so much a lot of people want him dead.

Ed: Team 1 let's move.

So then we grabbed our gear and rolled out.

* * *

~_Julietta's Pov~_

I felt fuzzy when I woke up. I can tell that I was no where near better. I felt a different material under me so I knew this wasn't my bed. I checked my sence of smell. It was a little wonky but I can tell this isn't my room. Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear from again.

His name was Frank Granger.

Frank: Hello BG.

Me: Frank? What the heck is going on here?

Frank: I told you I would get you back one day and today is that day.

Me: So you drugged my meds and kidnapped me so we can date again? No way. Out of the question.

He the slapped me.

Frank: Not to date. For bait.

Me: What do you mean by that?

Frank: I've been watching you for the past few months since I got out.

Me: Why me?

Frank: You and your clone of a sister got me locked up.

Me: That was your fault.

Frank: No. I asked you not to tell anyone about that secret raid and buy.

Me: You were sell and making 20 kilos worth of cocaine. Of course I had to tell. Louis was going to that thing and I couldn't let him.

Frank: It was always about him wasn't it? His parents were loaded. I could have been somebody.

Me: Yeah a criminal.

Frank: You made me one.

Me: No you did that to yourself. You changed so much so I had to do it.

Frank: Fine then.

Me: Let me go then.

Frank: So you can tell that nerd of a cop that you call a boyfriend to stop this? I don't think so. You don't get the last word not this time. You are going to do something for me.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

~_Spike's Pov_~

We just finished the job when my phone rang. I saw it was Juliet's phone. So I answered it.

Me: Hey you. How are you feeling?

Her voice sounded scrachy.

Juliet: Spike.

Me: What's wrong? Are you ok?

Juliet: I need you. Right now.

Me: What happened, what's wrong?

Juliet: I got hungry again and grew weaker. I knew from Winnie that you guys were on duty so I called an old friend. His name is Frank.

Me: Frank? Who's Frank?

Juliet: A really old friend. I called him and he took me to his clinic to get me something to eat and better meds.

Me: You could have called us no matter what.

Juliet: I didn't want to distract you or be a bother.

Me: Its ok. You are never a bother. Sick or not ok. I noticed this is your cellphone so where are you?

Juliet: Still at the clinic. I need you to pick me up Frank says I need lots of bedrest.

Me: I'll pick you up after shift. Me and Jules.

Juliet: No. Just you. Jules has done enough for me this morning. Right now I just need my boyfriend to comfort me. Even its for a little while since I know you're still on the clock. I just need you to come get me ok?

Me: You know I will always come ok. What's the address?

Juliet: 2314 West Kingsburo Road.

Me: That's nears Kings Hill right?

Juliet: Two blocks after it.

Me: Alright I'm on it. Just hang tight.

Juliet: I will. Love you.

Me: Right back at you.

Then I hung up. I went up to the boss and Eddie about the situation.

Me: Hey boss if we're done here there is something I have to do.

Boss: Your mom?

Me: Ah. It will be really quick I promise.

Ed: We are going to need you back Spike for debrief. Can you do it in an hour?

Me: Yeah.

Boss: Alright. Meet us back at the barn.

So then I left to go to the address and found the clinic. I left the van and went inside. It was empty. That's odd. That is until one guy came from a hallway.

?: Officer Scarlatti right?

Me: Yeah? Do you know where Juliet is?

?: Follow me.

So I did until we went onto an elevatior and went up 2 floors and walked into what looked like a loft. I saw another guy standing with Juliet in her pajamas. When I walked towords her she senced me because she turned to my direction.

Juliet: Spike.

Me: Juliet I'm here. Lets get you out of here.

Then the second guy grabbed her shoulders and gripped her tightly. So tightly it made her scream in pain.

Me: Hey!

Then I heard the click on a gun. I turned and saw the guy that took me in here with a gun to my head.

Juliet: Spike I'm so sorry. Frank don't do this. Let him go.

Frank: Can't do that. Luan she's done her part. Tie her up.

So then the partner tied her up and sat her in a chair that was next to a bunch of computers. They put a harness on me and tied and cuffed me up to a chair.

Frank: MichaelangeloScarlatti, badge number 3496. Tech and demolitions expert. One of the best cops in the city and joined SRU in 2005 same time as this cheap of a girl joined too.

Me: What do you want from us?

Frank: I need a guy that can my guys inside this place. He typed something on the computer and the Metro Evidence Dept came up.

Me: No way. That place is like Fort Knox.

Frank: Please. I've seen your work. You can do it.

Me: I refuse to do it.

Luan: Look. I got you connected to a bunch of off shore proxi severs. We need you to lead our guys in there to the evidence lockers. They have everything except passwords. We need you to get them in and out safely without a problem.

Me: No. I won't do it.

Frank: Fine then. If talking won't help. Maybe this will.

He walked over to Juliet and yanked her hair hard which made her scream in pain.

Me: Stop it please.

Frank: Then do as you are told.

Me: Fine.

Frank let go and Luan when out for a bit while we got hacking. He came back with all of my gps units and the tracker of the van. Which makes me off the grid. We got started on the first door which was easy.

* * *

~_Greg's Pov~_

Its been over an hour and we heard nothing from Spike. Jules decided to check up on Juliet but no answer. She began to worry.

Me: Jules its ok. I'm sure she just fell asleep.

Jules: I know but she is my twin. I just feel something is wrong. Like her tingles mine are never wrong either. Any word on Spike?

Ed: No not yet.

Then we heard Winnie come onto our channel.

Winnie: Boss hot call at the Evidence Dept.

Ed: Who would be stupid enough to break in there. That place is sealed tight.

Me: Winnie contact Spike, we need him here immediately.

Winnie: Copy that.

We drove to the Evidence Dept. When we got there we found Doug. The guy who was in charge.

Winnie: All units we are looking for Officer Spike Scarlatti, badge number 3496. If located please report to SRU imediately. When we got there we saw the computer room and they were out of whack.

Me: What happened here?

Doug: We've been hacked. Two guys came in passing doors until the alarm went off. One guy shot the alarm and went through the door to the evidence lockers.

Ed: How is this possible can you stop it?

Doug: We can't it came from the other side, it wasn't done here.

The team looked around while I stayed in the survailence room with Doug. Alarms were going off left and right. Then I noticed something about them.

Me: Hey Ed. The alarms 3,49, and 6 are the only ones activating. 3496.

Ed: That's Spike's badge number.

Me: And now 10 and 33.

Ed: So this must be Spike's doing.

Raf: Of course. Only someone with inside info can get this far.

Jules: Something must have happened to him.

Sam: Boss after our last call he had a phone call. It might have been recorded onto transcript.

Me: Winnie can you find that.

Winnie: Copy that.

A while later we spotted the subject so Ed, Raf, and Sam went after them. they locked themselves in a storage room. Jules made it there too. They rushed in but it was empty until Sam noticed c4 in the room but it blew.

Me: Team 1 talk to me. Team 1 respond!

After five minutes I heard coughing. I sighed in relief.

Ed: Boss no harm. We managed to get out and close the door.

We found the guys and cornered them. But one shot the other to make a hostage nogoshiation. Jules found the hacker and Winnie found the transcrpits.

Winnie: Boss I got the transcrpits but I was only able to get his side of the conversation so I'm not sure if this will make much sence.

Me: Read it Winnie.

Winnie: It starts as "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

Jules: Juliet. Definitely Juliet.

Winnie: Then it goes "What happened, what's wrong?... Frank? Who's Frank?"

Jules: I know him. Frank Granger. He was trouble. He is suppose to be locked up for life with no bail.

Sam: Keep reading Winnie. There has to be a location.

Winnie: Well the closest thing I have is "That's nears Kings Hill right?"

Me: At least we have it down to a neighborhood. Jules were there any houses or buildings in any of these guys names near King's Hill?

Jules: Sending you the list of names right now. Boss I'm going to Juliet's to see what I can find then catch up with you.

Me: Can you handle this Jules.

Jules: She's my sister I have to go.

Sam: Boss I got your back ok?

Me: Eddie stall as much as you can alright?

Ed: I'll try boss but the victom will bleed to death.

Me: Yeah but what choice do we have? Lose them or lose Juliet and Spike. I'm on my way. Sam with me. So then I left and drove with Sam to the one address we have. It was a medical clinic. We found Spike's van.

Jules: Boss I'm at Juliet's and looks like these guys broke in. But how could she not hear them?

Sam: She's sick Jules. Her sences must have been out of it. What else you see?

Jules: I'm in her room and I see...her medicene all over the table.

Me: Did she-

Jules: No. I've counted the pills and looks like she only took one. Oh no.

Me: What?

Jules: They are knock out pills. She would have known but they were laced with a chemical that can hide the drug's smell.

Sam: Smell?

Jules: When it comes to drugs, Jules always smells them before taking it. She probably thought that they were safe and took it.

Sam: Where did they come from?

Jules: The pharmacy. Frank and his buddies must have switched the drugs. They knew she would be sick. So this was their perfect opportunity. I'm on my way to the address now boss.

Me: Copy that. Sam lets go.

So then we snuck inside.

* * *

~_Julietta's Pov~_

I was so scared for Spike. He was in this because of me and I can't do anything because I'm too weak. I heard Frank shoot his partner earlier. Now he is dead. Lying next to me on the other side of the bench I was sitting on earlier.

Spike: Frank its over. SRU has your guys in custidy. You can't get your dope anymore. Its over.

Frank: If I can't have it then...

We heard the door beep.

Frank: Cops. What did you do Scarlatti?

Spike: I didn't do anything.

I then heard footsteps towords me. Frank pulled me up as I coughed.

Frank: Take it easy germy.

Me: Not...my...fault.

Frank: I know. I needed you like this.

Then I heard a voice to my rescue.

Boss: Sir put the gun down and step away from the girl.

Frank: Leave us alone!

Boss: Spike you alright?

Spike: I could use a pair of hand cuff keys.

Boss: Copy that. Come on man let her go.

Frank: She doesn't get to walk away. Not this time. She will feel the pain I've felt all those years ago. She doesn't know what it was like to have her reputation flushed down the toliet twice by the same person.

Boss: Explain it to me.

Frank: We met in junior high. Kids made fun of me because I was friends with the freak of nature. BG. Blind Girl. They picked and picked on her but I didn't care. We because best friends, even dated. I was captain of the soccer club but they kicked mer out because of it in college. I was a loser. Until she went into the academy and I began my business. I even told her about it but she didn't want any part of it. That is until a rich client came. He was a neighbor of hers. He didn't know better because he was trapped in his house for 13 years. He was going to pay 200 mil for all of the coc I had but she and her sister had to jump in and had all of us arrested. My rep was ruined. She always does. And now its her turn to go. People this she does no wrong but she does. That's what made her blindness so hot to me in the beginning.

Boss: I can see that but she was doing the right thing.

Frank: She told on me after I made her promise not to. So now she has to go.

Spike: Leave her alone!

We backed up towords I guess a window.

Frank: Scarlatti I understand she is your girl but why fall for her when she doesn't even know what you look like. Or anything.

Spike: Same reason you did. Because she is different but she is special. She is amazing, talent, wonderful, and beautiful. People say she looks just like a copy of Jules but all I see is Juliet. A smart and beautiful woman who cares for others.

Frank: Well if you-

But then I felt and heard the window blow up and I was pushed into someone's arms. Then it was over. Then they took me outside and before they could question me I passed out when my fever came back higher then ever.

* * *

~_Spike's Pov~_

Juliet passed out and I caught her. I felt her forehead and it was burning up.

Me: I need a medic!

One came right away.

Medic: How long was she sick.

Me: All day. Just started this morning.

Then Jules came around.

Jules: She should have never been alone. Please take her to Saint Pat's.

Medic: Will do.

They put her on a gurney and drove with me and her in it. After that we saw the team already there.

A couple of hours past and Donna and team 3 came in .

Donna: I heard about what happened. How long has she been in there.

Me: Couple of hours. Did Frank confess.

Donna: Yeah. Remember that diease lab break in a few nights ago?

Me: Yeah?

Donna: Well he and his buddies were the one's that broke in. They stole a flu diease in a container. It was in powdered form. Did Juliet eat anything that had powder in it?

Jules: Oh my god. Spike do you remember yesterday that all of us went to that carnival. I got her funnel cake and she didn't want it?

Me: Yeah. She said it smelt and felt weird. She had her tingles again.

Jules: I just made the excuse that she never tried it before and needed to stop being so cauious.

Sam: Yeah. We took her there to have fun since she has been so serious lately.

Then the doctor came.

Doctor: Julietta Callaghan?

All of us: Yes?

Doctor: Well we found the problem. Powder from something she ate made her start being sick over night. And the knock out drugs she took didn't help a thing.

Me: Is she going to be alright?

Doctor: Well she did overheat and her heart rate dropped a few times but we found the right cure. So she should be just fine. You can see her in the morning. But she asked me to tell a Spike Scarlatti that she wants him to stay with her through the night.

Me: I'm going.

I went there and found her fast asleep. I smiled and kissed her hand and forehead. I layed with her on her large hospital bed.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

~_Spike's Pov_~

Its been 2 weeks since Juliet got sick and kidnapped. That guy was going away for life with no parole. Everyday after shift the team and I got to her hospital room to check up on her. I visited the most. Oh and by the way we had a temp working Juliet's job. He isn't as good as her but he does the job. Right now I got there early. I smiled as I made it to her room. A nurse just stepped out.

Me: Hey how is Juliet doing?

Nurse: She is responding well to the treatments. Just to make sure if this is right has she always been blind?

Me: Yeah. She was born without sight.

Nurse: Alright. Just making sure her blindness wasn't a side effect.

Me: Alright. Is she up the visitors?

Nurse: She just went to sleep but sure.

I went inside and saw she was looking much better. All the color was back on her skin and she didn't have as much stuff plugged into her. I sat in a chair and took her hand.

Me: Hey beautiful.

Juliet then smiled.

Juliet: Hey handsome.

Me: How are you feeling?

Juliet: Better. Thanks to you.

I smiled.

Juliet: How is the team?

Me: They all miss you.

Juliet: You know something?

Me: What?

Juliet: You remember my cousin Cindy?

Me: The lawyer?

Juliet: Yeah. We were looking over the SRU handbook and transcripts for the call that I got sick in case Toth says something, guess what?

Me: What?

Juliet: Turns out us dating isn't breaking any rules.

Me: How so?

Juliet: Well technically I'm not on Team 1. I rotate between three teams insted of one. I'm technically an honarary member. Not an offical one. You guys just treat me like an offical member.

Me: So we don't have to hide it?

Juliet: Nope. And we haven't let our relationship get in the way of the job. We never broken the Priority of Life Code.

Me: Great.

I felt perfect. We can keep both of our jobs and stay together. Speaking of which...

Me: Hey Juliet?

Juliet: Yeah?

Me: We have been going out for a while and I was, wondering if you would like...for us to...move in together.

I must have caught her by surprise because she sat up.

Juliet: What?

Me: I mean that we love each other enough to live together.

Juliet thought for a moment and smiled.

Juliet: I like that a lot. Do you want to stay in your old house or mine?

Me: Yours because its bigger and you're use to everything there.

Then I checked my watch.

Me: Well its time for me to head to work.

Juliet: Oh Spike before you go get Cindy's number from my phone.

So I did. Something tells me I was going to need it.

Me: Bye beautiful.

I then kissed her goodbye.

Juliet: Bye.

So then I left.

* * *

_~Greg's Pov~_

I just came into SRU when I got a phone call from Dr. Toth. I found it kind of weird but I ignored it for the moment. But then he told me to check out last month's transcript. Now I _know_, that he suspects something. So I told Ben, the responder we have for the day to pull it up to the conference room. I went there and checked it out. Everything seemed normal until I got to the ending. Sam and Jules showed hints of them having a relationship.

Me: Idiots.

That's when Eddie came in.

Ed: What is it?

Me: They forgot to turn off their mics.

Ed then looked at the screen.

Ed: Jules and Sam. I thought they were done.

Me: That's what I thought too at first.

Ed: How long have you known?

Me: Two months.

Ed: What happened to no more secrets?

Me: It would be easier if this was all on me so no one else had to suffer.

Ed: Greg.

Me: I know. I made a bad call.

Then we heard the alarm and Ben on the innercom.

Ben: Team 1 hot call. Gear up.

So then Eddie left with the team and I had to sit back on this call. Then Toth came in the room.

Toth: Sergent. I see you took my advice and looked up the problems.

Me: Wait problems? I thought there was only one.

Toth: Obviously not. I've seen the transcripts from last week. Not only Braddock and Callaghan continued on with their relationship but Scarlatti and blind Callaghan. I thought we agreed that if they were not to have relationships they can stay on Team 1. Apparently they wasted it. Looks like both Callaghans are both rule breakers. And Blind Callaghan is just like everyone else. Flad. Not perfect.

That made me snap right there.

Me: Hey! Don't you dare insult one of my closest friends and teamates. She may not be an offical Team 1 member but to us she is. Juliet has done nothing wrong. She didn't even want the relationship. But all of us pushed it.

Toth: But they made their choice.

Me: Because we didn't give them one.

Toth: Why play matchmaker if that was the case?

Me: Because she is never really happy after hours.

Toth: But that is none of your concern.

Me: Neither is yours.

Toth: But its part of the job which makes it my business.

Me: As do mine. Juliet is always loyal to every team and everyone she has ever worked with. you can't really taker her out of Team 1 because she doesn't just belong to Team 1. She also belongs to Teams 2 and 3.

Then Ben came in and told us the situation. So I ignored Toth and jumped into the investigation. Antherax was being exposed and Jules and three other people's lives were in jepordy. There was an explosion and exveryone inhaled it and Jules got hurt. She even passed out. Eventually we came to the conclusion that there was a cover up on a bad vaccine and one of the employees wanted to prove it. But everyone made it out in time. After the situation was settled I left the room for privacy to call Spike.

Spike: Yeah Boss.

Me: Hey Spike it doesn't look good here. I got your text saying that you don't have to hide your relationship anymore. Why is that?

Spike: Juliet's cousin is a lawyer. They went over the SRU HandBook over a course of a week in case Toth tries to say anything. Since Juliet isn't really on a team offically they can't switch her or fire her. We can stay together since we never broke the rules.

I was so relived to hear that.

Me: Spike I need you to bring the lawyer down here so they can talk to Toth.

Spike: I'm on it boss.

So then we hung up and I went back to Toth.

Me: So what was the third problem.

Toth: Besides on how you handled Braddock and Callaghan, Scarlatti and Blind Callaghan? Lack of judgement of your own judgement.

Then after a while Eddie came in.

Ed: That was the job. Priority of Life was observed.

Toth: Today yes but we don't know about tomorrow.

He stood up.

Toth: Look. I like this team. I really like it and your Sergent but he doesn't know how to trust himself. I will say this thou. I will make a personal appeal to the cheif that Callaghan and Braddock will stay on Team 1.

Spike: What about me and Juliet?

Toth: Oh yes. Blind girl will have to go.

Spike: Hey! Don't call her that.

Toth: Its true. Someone with her disability shouldn't be able to do anything. Much less be part of SRU.

Ed: Hey. She is not useless.

Toth: She doesn't have the trainning.

Sam: Yes. She do. She is a combat specialist and master. She beated all of Team 2 and 3 during the field tests. She can handle a gun just fine. She may not be a marksmen but she is good enough.

Raf: And her profiling skills are accuret.

Toth: Everyone thinks she never does anything wrong and she is a sweetheart but reality is she's not. You've seen it last week.

Me: The way I remember it is that Juliet dated the guy sure but she told on him to the cops so she can keep a promise to a little boy's parents. Not for the money, but for the goodness of her heart. Face it Toth. You want her gone.

Toth: No but rules are rules.

?: Gentlemen please.

I then saw a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a buisness woman's suit. Reminds me of the Callaghan twins.

Toth: And who are you?

?: Cindy Callaghan. Attorney of law. As by half my cousin my clients are not to be spoken on a negative level. You see I've read the transcripts, and read the handbook and spoken to Juliet. I represent them to tell you they have not broken any of the rules.

Toth: How is possible?

Cindy: You see since Juliet is technically not on Team 1 or a team member period they didn't break the rules of dating a fellow team member. Also they didn't violate the priority of life code according to all of the transcripts.

Toth: How did you get access.

Cindy: I work in the same building as the cheif. I've spoke with him myself before I left. He agreed with me and gave me this.

She handed him a piece of paper.

Cindy: That paper states that my clients are cleared to do whatever they please after hours and lets them stay.

Toth: This can not be right.

Cindy: Oh it is.

Ed: Its over Toth. You're being hard on Juliet because you can't brake her and find any dirt on her like the rest of us. She is not a robot. She is human. So don't disrepect her again.

Toth: I won't have this. In the meantime Team 1 is no longer on probation but Sergent I'll give you a week to decided on your suspention.

So then he left.

Spike: Come on guys.

So then we left to go visit Juliet.

* * *

_~Julietta's Pov~_

I was in my hospital bed having some of Sophie's homemade soup. She came by with the kids earlier because Clark was worried about me. I thought it was sweet. He is such a good kid. Him and Dean. I forgot to tell you he came by too. He asked Clark and Sophie could he come too. Isabella was a happy infant. I wasn't contagous so I was able to hold her for a while. When it was about 8 they left to go home. Before they left Sophie game me some soup to eat. It was delicous. I was half way finished when I heard someone coming.

Spike: Knock knock.

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

Me: Spike.

He came in the room and I felt him hug me.

Spike: Mmm. That soup smells good. Did the cafeteria hook you up?

Me: Nope. Sophie did. Come on in guys.

I heard the rest of Team 1 come in.

Ed: Sophie was here?

Me: Yeah. She brought the kids over. Clark was worried about me and asked her to make me some soup. I thought it was sweet.

Greg: Anyone else visit?

Me: Your son did.

Greg: Dean was here?

Me: Yeah. He asked to tag along.

Greg: You know he thinks of you as a second mother to him right?

Me: Yeah but I don't mind.

Raf: Anyone else?

Me: Wordy and his kids.

Oops I forgot to mention that too huh.

Sam: Him too? Man I miss that guy.

Greg: Me too.

Me: Where's Jules?

Then it got silent.

Me: What? What happened? Where is my sister?

Ed: We had a job at a hazard area. A fridge full of antherax blew and Jules was trapped in a room full of it with a shardenal in her arm. It hit an artery.

Me: What?

Sam: Don't worry. She's fine. She got out and treated in time. Right now she is home fast asleep. I'm going back there now.

Me: Ok. Go to her Sam. Tell her I love her and wish her well.

Sam: She wishes you the same. Feel better alright?

Me: Ok.

So then I felt him give me a hug and hear him leave.

Spike: Guess what? I got Cindy to go all lawyer on Toth and he was furious. He has no choice but to back off on us. You should have heard him. I really wish you can se so you can see the security tapes to see his face.

Me: Too bad.

Spike: So its ok for us to date.

I felt so happy.

Greg: We'll leave you two alone.

Ed: Bye Juliet.

Raf: Bye Julie.

I smiled and waved to them good bye. I finished my soup and gave it to Spike so he can put it on a table. I felt him sit on my bed and put his arms around me. I smiled and felt that he was out of uniform. I layed next to him.

Me: Its ok. the doctors say I'm not contagious and my fever finally broke. I'm better. They just want to keep me one more night. After that I can go home in the afternoon. I'll be back to work by next week or so.

Spike: That's great.

Me: You know what I miss the most?

Spike: What's that?

Me: Well I do miss your touch.

I felt him touch my cheek.

Me: Not like that. As in something more.

Spike: I know what you're talking about. Are you sure that's ok?

Me: Its fine. I just miss it.

I heard him chuckle. Then I felt his lips on mine.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 12~

~_Spike's Pov_~

It was a sunny day at work today. The annual family picnic is coming up. Juliet was home from the hospital. She was looking and feeling much better. Right now we were out on a call about a hospitalized firefighter being strangeled in his bed by the one who started the fire and was out on the run. That is until we got him. Then we found out there was another firebug and it was the first one's brother who worked in the fire house. Simon, the captain was not taking it very well. He even locked himself with the guy in their simulated firehouse training area and set it a blaze. The boss was dobting himself that he could talk him down. But he did after a while.

Afterwords we debreifed and I left early to visit Juliet. You see I wanted to talk to her about something very important. Now that we know where we stand in our relationship I wanted to ask her something.

I drove to her house and I took out my key to her place. She gave it to me last week. I used it to unlock the door and went inside.

Me: Juliet! Its ok its just me.

I then saw her come out of the kitchen smiling at me.

Juliet: Hey Spike.

I smiled and took her into my arms.

Me: Hey beautiful. How are you?

Juliet: Better. Just payed the bills and had a snack. Everything alright?

Me: Tough call.

Juliet: Was anyone hurt?

Me: Not us. But we lost a firefighter.

Juliet: Who?

Me: Gorden Park. Fire House 11.

Juliet: Gordy? No...

Me: You knew him?

Juliet: I did. He was a good guy. I babysit for him sometimes. Before I was in SRU I use to be part of his group. It was my job to make sure all of the gear and trucks were in tip top shape. Most people there thought it was nuts to hire a bind person to be their mechanic. But it worked out great. How did Simon take it?

Me: Not well. He actually pursued both of the people that did it.

She layed her head in my chest.

Me: Its going to be alright. He is in a better place. So how was your day?

Juliet: Fine now that you are here. So when are you going to start moving in?

Me: In a few weeks.

Juliet: Alright. Why not we... take this conversation upstairs.

I loved that look in her eye. It was time.

I took her hand and went upstairs with her to talk.

* * *

_~Julietta's Pov~_

Last night's chat went well. Spike and I managed to arrange everything together. Right now we were at the family picnic with everyone else having a good time. Right now I was holding Isabell for Jules. She was a clinger that's for sure. I'm pretty sure Jules wants to be a mom. I can feel it. I also want to become one but I'm not sure Spike wants one.

All of a sudden I heard clapping. I went to go see what's up.

Greg: As if you don't notice these two have been cleared by the cheif to stay on Team 1. Dispite on what they want to do in there on free time.

I smiled.

Sam: Thank you.

Then Greg made some small speaches for everyone. Then he touched my shoulder.

Greg: Juliet. You have taught me not to only "see" things with just your eyes but from your heart. You make the impossible happen. You make the team light up by just being yourself. You push youself to be the best you can be. That is far more than what I ask of you. You and Jules both are like the daughter I never had. So I thank you. And Spike you better take care of our Shakesphere Princess you hear me?

Spike: Done and done.

Greg: Good. Now Ed can you take care of these papers?

Ed: With pleasure.

I heard the sound of paper ripping and I smiled. I gave Greg a one armed hug. I looked for Ed. Eventually I caught up with him and gave him back his daughter. As soon as that happened I was grabbed and pulled into someone's arms. I then felt familiar lips on my neck. It tickled so I giggled.

Me: Spike let go.

Spike: Why? Then I would have to share you.

Me: You had me all to yourself all night long last night.

Then Jules and Sam's scent began to grow closer to us.

Jules: What do you mean by that...

I blushed.

Me: Oh nothing.

Sam: Nothing my foot. You two finally went there didn't you?

I looked down blushing and I heard him laugh.

Raf: Well finally! I thought he would never stop daydreaming about it.

Spike: Calm down. There are kids and babies here.

Ed: Well congrats you two.

Later on we ate and had fun with the kids. When it got late Spike and I left and went home.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I just decided to end it after this chapter. I'm out of ideas and episodes. Also I got other stories to tend to.

~Chapter 13~

~_Spike's Pov_~

It was a regular day at SRU. I moved in with Juliet not too long ago. Mom moved back to Italy and sold the house. On another note I have been really thinking about something. Starting the next chapter with me and Juliet. I've been looking at rings with Sam and Jules and found the perfect one. At the same time I helped them with their rings for their wedding day. Now today is that day. All of us were at their wedding. Especially Juliet. We just got word that they were having a baby. I was so excited. They better make me an uncle or godfather. Right now everyone was at work. I was at the desk with Winnie asking her for advice on how do I propose to Juliet. The werid thing was that Jules and Sam came to work right after the wedding.

Me: I'm telling you Winnie it has to be perfect.

Winnie: Spike. The only thing that will be perfect to her is if you as her at all. You got the perfect ring. So after work just ask her ok.

Me: Yeah ok.

I got up and walked towords the lockers to find Juliet "looking" for something.

Me: Hey beautiful. Missing something?

Juliet: Just missing my nerd with combat skills.

I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek and then my lips. Man I missed this. I broke it and just held her.

That is until we got a bomb call.

But we didn't know it was a bomb until we got there. It was at the 911 Dispach Opperator Office.

So then we suited up and left. Juliet stayed in the truck like usual and I sent Babycakes to see that if it was really a bomb. Turns out it was. Then all of a sudden another bomb blew.

I got worried for a minute but then I realized Juliet was far away from that bomb. I sighed in relief.

After about 15 minutes, dry ice and nail polish remover I managed to stop the mercury kill switch. After that I cut the wire and the bomb was disabled. But that didn't stop the second bomb. From what I heard from the radio a lot of people got hurt.

* * *

~_Juliet's Pov~_

I was in the truck for a while but then got sent back since all of the SRU teams were called in. There were bombs all over the city and Jules got hurt. I was upset. But I heard she was ok. And so was my future niece. Jules kept on saying it was a girl while Sam wanted it to be a boy. Jules went after some daycare that got trapped. If its about kids these days you know Jules is going to try to save them.

I stayed with Winnie while this was happening. According to Jules we got word that there are ten targets.

* * *

Things have gotten worse. Clark got trapped inside a parking garage in City Hall and Dean and his girlfriend made it here safe.

Dean: Julie is my dad ok?

Me: He's fine. He is the toughest guy I know.

But then...

Donna: I count 18 wires here.

Jules: How's the subject?

Donna: Quiet. Coopertive. Greg he is looking at an active camera.

Boss: Donna get out of there now!

But then it blew. And Donna and Jimmy are dead with Holt. I broke down. Hard. Dean's girlfriend comfort me. They found Clark and got him out.

* * *

Turns out it was a dirty bomb and we looked for one of his students since Holt was a sadist and he had victoms. The victoms were his students so that's why he got fired at his job.

After a long and hard day we finally found him. The boss was shut down to get scurbbed but he made it out ok and got back to work. He cornered him but he got shot in the spine and Eddie nutralized the real subject.

* * *

_**A Year Later**_

_Spike's Pov~_

A lot of things have happened since the day of the bomb explosions all over the city. Sarge has to walk on a limp from now on because of that gun shot. Which made him retire to be the Head of the Academy. Eddie took his position as Sargent. As for me, well Juliet and I got married four and a half months after that. I proposed that night to her. I still couldn't believe she said yes. After which...well you will like this. She got pregnent on our honeymoon. And we weren't even trying. But we wanted to. Also Juliet got promoted to Co-Sargent/Team Leader of all SRU teams. I was so proud of her.

Right now I heard footsteps coming towords me. Juliet taught me how to see like her and to listen to my sences. I turned to see my 8 1/2 pregnent wife wearing a maturnaty long purple dress and jean jacket.

Me: Hello Bella.

I began to call her Bella or Bell in my Italian accent because it turns her on.

Juliet: Hey amore.

I took her into my arms and kissed her lips.

Me: You two ok?

Juliet: Yeah. We're fine. He missed you.

Yep. We're having a son. I rubbed her fully rounded stomach and kissed it.

Me: Hey buddy. I'm right here ok.

Then Ed came in.

Ed: Hey you two. What have I told you about PDA in the station.

We laughed.

Me: We're off the clock.

Ed: Where is everybody?

Juliet: They're right behind us. Great speech tonight.

Ed: Thank you.

Then...

Jules: Sadie look who's here. Auntie Juliet and Uncle Spike.

Oh yeah. Jules had the baby. Which Juliet totally happy danced for since she was a girl. Sam got promoted to Team Leader of Team 3.  
Then Leah came in with Greg and (I forgot her name so I changed it) Grace.

Juliet: She didn't fall asleep in the car?

Sam: Nope. She didn't want to miss any of the action.

Jules: She was like "Where am I going".

Juliet laughed.

Ed: What kept you guys? Greg did you forget your way to the barn already?

Greg: Thank you Ed.

Ed: I know having that retirement party was a little early but I thought it would be ok to spend this last time together.

Greg: As Team One.

So then Winnie came and took Sadie and Grace went with her. I passed out beer and soda for us. Juliet took out a large bag of cheetos to go with her fruit punch. I sware that girl and our boy can eat.

We all sat down and talked.

Ed: To absent friends.

Juliet: To Donna and Lou.

Everyone: Donna and Lou.

As we talked I absently minded rubbed Juliet's stomach that night. Because something inside me was telling me something was going to happen. Then I felt my son kick softly on my hand which made me smile knowing that he knows his dad is right here.

Later on as we were leaving Juliet screamed in pain. I tended to her.

Me: What's wrong?

Juliet: He's coming amore. He's coming!

Me: What?! Now?!

Juliet: Yes now!

Ed: Guys call the doctor.

Juliet: I can't wait Ed!

Sam: Just hold it ok.

* * *

After 12 hours of intence labor Lewis Donold Scarlatti was born. She thought I was better at choosing names. I named him after Donna and Lou. Juliet thought it was perfect. But on the downside is that accoding to the doctor is that he will become blind by the time he turns two. But we could handle it. I know we can. As long as we have each other we can do anything.

Because we are Team 1 and "_**We Keep The**_ **_Peace_"**.


End file.
